


Anew || من جديد

by Blackbirds12



Series: IronStrange MCU Overhaul [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Do-Over, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirds12/pseuds/Blackbirds12
Summary: في الموت، لا يوجد مجد، لا فداء، و لا خلاص فقط الظلام والثلج-او هذا ما كان توني يعتقده هو اغلق عينيه في مستودع بسيبيريا و فتح عينيه مرة أخرى في عيد ميلاده 41، مع وور ماشين يحلق من بعيدBY: Iviv ON AO3TRANSLATE: ME





	1. مقدمة

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126) by [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv). 

> • انا لا أملك هذه القصة انا فقط ترجمتها كل الحقوق ترجع الى IViv  
•القصة تتحدث عن السفر عبر الزمن.  
• ارجوا منكم الذهاب إلى الرواية الاصلية و ترك تقدير هناك لدعم المؤلفة  
• القصة منشورة على الواتباد ايضاً
> 
> رابط القصة الاصلية :  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126/chapters/27111240

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> انا لا املك العمل انا فقط ترجمته كل الحقوق ترجع الى iviv

اتكأ توني على الموقد المتهدم، فاغر الفم و متحير. شاهد وور ماشين يقلع من بعيد، غير قادر على فهم كيفية تحول أحداث هذا المساء.

أنتظر. أراد توني ان يقول، أراد ان يصرخ، بسبب ان هذا كان صديقه، صديقه الوحيد، وهذا الصديق كان مشلول من الأسفل لطوال حياته. كانوا قد قالوا.

البذلة أحادية اللون اختفت في سماء الليل. اضواء الحفلة تومض أمام توني، أشكال من الأزرق الممرض. توني خلع غطاء حمايته.

هو لم يستطع التنفس. هو كان وحيدًا. هو كان يحتضر، ميت.

أنتظر. لا تتركني خلفك. توني دعا على الشخص الذي لم يكن هنا ولا هناك. لا تتركني.

**"سيدي"** توني تجمد.

**"انت تواجه علامات نوبة ذعر. ارجوك إتبع تعليماتي و ثبت نمط تنفسك"**

جارفيس.

توني لم يدرك ما قاله الذكاء الصناعي بعدها بسبب ان ذالك كان جارفيس. جارفيس كان حيًا.

جارفيس كان يتحدث معه، محاولاً مساعدته مرة أخرى، بعد أن فقده بكل السنوات الماضية.

توني لم يستطع كبح مشاعره بعد الان؛ هو انزلق من الموقد و اصطدم على الأرض. 

تكور على نفسه، و بكى، تذوق الملح عندما فتح فمه في صرخة صامتة. 

هو كان بأمن هنا، في منزله. هو لا يزال يملك منزلاً. على الرغم من أنه تدمر، على الرغم من أن المكان تفوح منه رائحة الكحول و على الرغم من أفضل صديق له فقط قد اقلع مع بذلة الرجل الحديدي.

كل الألم، المعاناة، الجرح، و الخيانة اندلعت في صدره. 

ألمه من طيف كارثة لم تحدث بعد. توني بكى

حتى لم يتبقى له شيء. 

بكى لذكريات عائلة لم تكن ابداً. بكى على صداقات مفقودة. ولكن الأهم من ذلك ، بكى لأنه لم يفت الأوان بعد.

إذا كانت هذه نكتة قاسية ، بعض من الإحساس الملتوي بالعقاب ...

توني لا يريد أن يستيقظ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> توني في فلم الرجل الحديدي 2 تحارب مع رودي، وسرق رودي درع وور ماشين و اقلع به.


	2. Chapter 2

ثلاث ساعات، هذا ما استغرقه توني لينهض و يتقبل ان كل شيء كان حقيقيًا.

هو حقًا سافر عبر الزمن. "جارفيس إفحص الأضرار" توني أمر بهدوء، كما لو كانت الضوضاء سوف تكسر الوهم و مرة أخرى سيكون محصور بين الثلج و الجليد.

"الضيوف تم اخلائهم بأمان. لقطات الأمن تشير إلى أن لا أحد تأذى. سلامة المبنى هي ثلاث وثمانون بالمئة"

جارفيس اعلن بصوت كبير خدم طفولته.ترك بعض التوتر أكتاف توني. 

"أجعل الروبوتات تحمل البدلة للأسفل لصيانة"

توني تحسس الإطلاق اليدوي لبذلته.

توقف عندما لم يكن القفل حيثما توقع، بعدها تذكر إنه لم يكن يرتدي مارك 46، توني خلع قطع درعه، خلعهم قطعة قطعة.

على عكس اختراعه الاخير، النماذج الأولى من بدلات الرجل الحديدي، لم تغمسه في عناق من حديد.

القطع التصقت به في نمط معقد قوي. يد توني رقصت على جميع أنحاء المعدن. دفع و سحب في طرق لم يعلم أنه كان يتذكرها.

بعد كل هذا الوقت، توني أستطاع أن يتذكر مخططات الدوائر الميكانيكية لكل قطعة لبدلته كأنه رسمها بالأمس.

كانت محفورة بداخله. اختراعاته لا تتركه ابداً، ليس للأفضل، وليس للأسوء. 

"سيدي"

لقد كان من الجنون الآن أن يفكر توني في الأمر، ذكاء صناعي يظهر عواطف البشر، ولكن جارفيس جلب الحياة لتلك السجلات الصوتية. كل المرتين عندما خسر جارفيس، هو خسر عضو من عائلته و بالكاد هنالك وقت ليحزن.

"بالنظر إلى الأحداث الماضية، هل يمكنني ان اقترح اختبار اخر لسمية الدم قبل أن تستريح لهذا المساء؟" جارفيس سأل

بقي توني يعمل. كوم قطع بدلته فوق بعضها البعض. بالعادة هو لن يعامل إختراعاته بإزدراء. ولكنه كان يأسًا للتحرر منها. 

الشعور بالثلج ببطء يتسلق كل أنش من كيانه كأنه محصور بداخله سوف يلاحق احلامه لسنوات.

كانت البدلة تبدو وكأنها تابوت، وإذا كان هو هنا الآن، فكان أمرًا يجب أخذه في الاعتبار ، لأنه كان سينتهي به الأمر ليصبح واحدًا. 

"سيدي، اذا كان بإمكاني ان اقتر-"

" لقد خسرتك" اندفع توني قائلاً. "لقد فشلت وانت دفعت الثمن"

"اعتذر سيدي، انا أعتقد انني لم افهم"

"انا-كيف ابداء، جارفيس؟" توني رمى بعيداً آخر قطعة لبدلته. الصفيحة الحمراء و الذهبية ارتدت ثم استقرت فوق كومة من الركام. 

" في دقيقة كنت أحتضر في مستودع لهيدرا في سيبيريا- انا بالفعل متأكد اني مت. ثم انا هنا قبل ست سنوات"

"هل انت تقترح انك جربت السفر عبر الزمن، أو ربما رؤية من المستقبل؟" سأل جارفيس.

"نعم. لا-ربما. لا أدري ما هذا" توني رفع قميصه. مفاعل القوس الملتحم في صدره كان يضيء في الظلام. الذكريات لدرع يُحطِم ومضت أمامه.

توني انزل قميصه بسرعة.

كيف يمكن له أن يكون غبي جداً؟ و بتفكير في كل شيء فعله، كل التحذيرات، كل الايام التي قضاها في مختبره، ضياع نومه. هو صنع الترون. لأجلهم. بسبب إنه لم يرد ان يرى فريقه،عائلته تتأذى، بينما هم رحبوا بذالك الشخص من تلاعب بأسوء مخاوفه بأذرع مفتوحة.

لا أحد أستمع. في نهج مطاردة وهم قبوله، توني قد خسر عائلته الحقيقة بدلاً من ذالك. 

"لقد خسرتك جارفيس" توني تذمر.

شعر بإحساس لاذع مألوف يعود إلى عينيه. لقد حاول يائسًا تجاهل هذا الشعور.

"لقد مزقت ارباً بسببي. ما صنعته قتلك. انا اسف"

"انا بحزم أعترض سيدي " قال جارفيس

"الأدلة تدل على اني لازلت هنا، حاسبتي المركزية آمنة في القبو. وحتى لو كانت تلك الأحداث قد وقعت في المستقبل ، فأنا هنا اليوم بفضلك. انت صانعي.انت دائماً تفكر في الافضل لمصلحتي في قلبك."

مسح توني يده بوجهه، البكاء مرة أمام ذكائه الصناعي كان كافياً. "اذا كان هنالك عزاء في هذا، انا اسامحك سيدي" قال جارفيس بشكل طبيعي

"الان إذا كان بإمكاني اقتراح اختبار اخر لسمية الدم قبل أن تستريح لهذا المساء؟"

"توقف عن دفعي لحدودي" تمتم توني في منتصف الطريق

"الملاحظة الأكثر غرابة، لانني نادر ما ادفعك لحدودك" ابتسم توني للسخرية التي اشتاق لها من كل قلبه. 

"هل تريد مني أن احجز لخدمات التنظيف؟"

"اجل احجزهم صباح غد، بالتفكير مرة ثانية احجزهم بعد ظهيرة اليوم".

الثنائي اكملوا مزاحهم بينما توني صعد الدرجات للجناح الرئيسي. 

عندما وصل، القى توني نفسه على المرتبة. الإعياء تغلب عليه، و هو استوعب فقط كم كان متعباً.

سماع جارفيس مرة أخرى كانت القشة الأخيرة. قبل هذا كانت سيبيريا، وقبل ذالك الإتفاقيات.

توني امسك الجهاز المعدني من المنضدة ووخز إصبعه به

82%

كان سينتشر سريعاً من هذه النقطة

"جارفيس...؟" هدد النوم بسحبه إلى الهاوية. توني تعلق بأخر لحظات لوعيه و نادى على الذكاء الصناعي.

هذه المرة هو تلقى رد. 

"انا هنا،سيدي"

مع هذا، توني ترك نفسه للنوم. 

\----------

"انسة بوتس لديكي مكالمة، انها من سيد ستارك"

تنهدت بيبر في مساعدتها. التفتت لتحقق من هاتفها. سبعة وعشرون مكالمة فائتة.

الهاتف كان يرن بدون توقف في الساعات الماضية و بيبر كانت مصممة على تجاهله.

هي لم تكن معجبة بعرض توني الثمل الليلة الماضية.جزء منها شعر بالألم لترك توني هكذا. 

تحت درعه من السخرية و الردود الذكية، هي عرفت كم هو حساس، ولكن هي اضطرت ان توضح وجهة نظرها.

قد يؤدي عدم إكتراث توني الواضح بأن يتم تدميره يوماً ما. 

علاقاته العامة كانت كابوس من البداية ، و مع اضافة شىء متقلب بأن يصبح الرجل الحديدي.

الرأي العام عنه فقط سوف يصبح منقسم أكثر اذا لم يصحح أفعاله بسرعة. 

"انسة بوتس؟" مساعدتها سألت

"ضعيه على الخط" ضغطت بيبر على جسر أنفها.

كان تود أن تمنحه يومًا آخر على الأقل ليهدأ، لكنه لجأ إلى الاتصال بالهاتف الأرضي. الشيء الاخير الذي تحتاجه كان توني يتعثر في المكتب الرئيسي، مخموراً و يصنع فضيحة.

"بيبر" صوت ناعم غمغم عندما وصلت المكالمة

"انظر-توني، انا لن اقوم بالتظاهر اني لست غاضبة بسبب نحن الاثنين نعلم أن هذا ليس صحيحاً"

عزم بيبر انهار أمام نعومة صوت توني. هي اخذت لحظة لتستقر.

"لقد أجريت عدة مكالمات. اذا كان هذا يتعلق بالبدلة، يمكنك نسيانها. رودي فعل ما في وسعه. انت اجبرت يديه على هذه المسألة"

"لا يتعلق الأمر بذلك" أجاب توني بسرعة البرق. هو بدا بشكل مفاجئ رزين

"لقد أردت ان اخبارك شيئا.اردت ان اقول هذا لمدة طويلة ولكني لم أستطع. لقد كنت مقتنع جداً إنه بسبب أني رغبت ان أجنبك الألم، ولكن الان ارى انها كانت أنانية مني. لم ارغب ان اعترف بذالك بسبب أن الإعتراف بذالك يعني انني لا استطيع فعل شيء حيال ذالك. لم أكن أريد أن أؤذيك، ولكن في الوقت نفسه أدرك الآن أنه إذا حدث الأسوأ ولم تقولي أبدًا وداعا، ستلقين باللوم على نفسك لبقية حياتك حتى عندما لا يكون ذلك خطأك."

تحول الدم إلى جليد داخل عروقها " أنتوني ادوارد ستارك-ماذا فعلت...؟ هل-انت بخير؟"

"لقد كنتِ جيدًا جدًا بالنسبة لي بيب لقد دعمتني رغم كل شيء أنت تستحقي أن تعرفي ... لم يكن من الجيد إخفاء هذا عنك. الحقيقة هي : انا احتضر. انا كنت أحتضر منذ اللحظة التي دخل فيها المفاعل في صدري ان نواة البالاديوم التي تمده بالطاقة تسممني. استخدام البدلة عجل بالحالة."

بيبر اسقطت هاتفها " لقد جربت بكل مجموعة العناصر المعروفة، كل تبديل، أو هذا ما أعتقدته، أعتقد أنني أعمل على شيء ما الآن ، أمل، يعتمد على وقت الشحن ، يمكنني حلها في لحظة. عليك فقط أن تعطيني بعض الوقت وسأكون بخير كالمطر."

صوت توني استمر بالفيضان من السماعة. بيبر خرجت من غيبوبتها.

"أوه ... يا إلهي! توني!" التقطت هاتفها بأيدي مرتجفه. "اين انت الان ؟انت في منزلك؟ ابقى في مكانك انا ذاهبه الى هناك! هابي، اعد السيارة! "صاحت بيبر ، متعثره تقريبًا وهي تركض على الدرج.

فجأة، كل شيء أصبح واضحاً. سلوك التدمير الذاتي لتوني، معاودة الشرب و الاحتفال، النظرات المتهربة، توني كان يحتضر.

توني لايزال يحتضر و هي لم تكن بجانبه. هي حتى لم تلاحظ! مشغولة جداً بأن تكون المديرة التنفيذية الجديدة لصناعات ستارك...

"انتظر ، هل قمت بتعييني كرئيسة تنفيذية لأنك تعلم أنك- انك ...!" 

بيبر صرخت بالهاتف. هي اعتقدت انه لم يحاول كفاية، إنه كان يترك من حوله خائبي الأمل به، بينما طوال الوقت....

"احذري وانتِ تركضين بهذين الكعبين" قال توني، لا يؤكد ولا ينكر إتهامات بيبر.

"جارفيس،هذا بضبط لماذا انا اخبرتك إنه من الأفضل اذا كنت هنالك شخصياً"

دخلت بيبر إلى السيارة وصفعت الباب بينما أمرت هابي بلإسراع.

"سيدي ، وفقًا لمصفوفة الاحتمالات الخاصة بي ، اذا تفاعلت وجهاً لوجه، إحتمالية حدوث خصام هي سبعة وتسعين بالمائة ، بينما الثلاثة بالمائة الباقية هي فرص إجراء محادثة حضارية."

"استلمت وجهة نظرك "

تجاهلت بيبر الخلافات و اخبرت هابي بتجاهل الأضواء. كانت بحاجة للوصول إلى ماليبو في أسرع وقت ممكن.

\----------

ست ساعات، قميصه تلطخ بالدموع، و مكالمة طويلة مع العقيد جيمس رودس بعدها توني غرق على الأريكة لتناول مشروب.

ليس نوع كحولي. كان لا يزال يموت ، شكرا جزيلا لك.كلوروفيل لا يزال طعمه مثير للاشمئزاز كما يتذكر

كانت بيبر نائمة في غرفة الضيوف. بالنظر إلى القنبلة التي ألقاها عليها للتو ، يمكنه أن يقول أن كل شيء سار على ما يرام. 

وبعد ساعة لوح توني مودعاً المنظفين ، سكن ماليبو انحدر مرة أخرى إلى الظلام.

"النسخة الاحتياطية اكتملت سيدي." قال جارفيس

ظهرت رقاقة من وحدة التحكم المركزية. سحبه توني من المقبس وأغلقه داخل صندوق حامي من الأشعة.

"ذكرني بالقيام بذلك كل ستة أشهر" كان توني يعتقد أن النسخ الاحتياطية كانت مبتذلة وغير آمنة. هو لن يرتكب هذا الخطأ مرة أخرى.

"مفهوم، سيدي"

توني ذهب إلى الدرج المؤدي إلى ورشة عمله. مقارنة مع مختبره في برج المنتقمون ، تبدو ورشة ماليبو قديمة الطراز و متواضعة. ومع ذلك، فقد شهد هذا المكان اختفاء تاجر الموت وولادة الرجل الحديدي ، بعض من أفضل أفكاره ولدت هنا. 

تحركت أصابعه بخفة على لوحة القفل.

غه كلمات المرور

تجهم توني، ما كان هذا ، العصر الحجري؟ تم فتح الباب بنقرة ناعمة وظهرت صور ثلاثية الأبعاد للحياة.

لقد أضاؤوا الفضاء بوهج ناعم. كان مقعده كما تركه في الحياة أخرى. هو انحنى على منضدة عمله متأملاً نظافتها. 

على الجدار الخلفي ، تم عرض مجموعة واسعة من بدلات الرجل الحديدي المدمرة بفخر.

توني تنفس الهواء. رائحة المعادن الممزوجة بزيت المحرك. كانت هذه الورشة ، مرآبه ، ملعبه ... وقد عادت اليه.

توني يمكن أن يشعر بالأدرينالين يتسارع ، الفرح الخالص بلإختراع عاد بظهور في أعماق روحه.

أمر جارفيس بإغلاق المكان.

لقد حان الوقت للعودة إلى العمل.


	3. Chapter 3

استغرق توني أقل من تسع ساعات لرسم مخططات مارك 46، أو مارك 47، بما انه أضاف إليها بعض التحديثات.

خلالها تخلى عن جميع الأنشطة الغير الضرورية للحفاظ على الحياة.

ولكنه لايزال نام لثلاث ساعات فقط لأن جارفيس هدد بإيقاف الكهرباء عن معمله وبيبر هددته بالبكاء.

وصلت الشحنة التي يحتاجها توني لإنشاء العنصر الجديد بعد غفوته. في حين جارفيس كان مشغولاً بشراء مختبر جديد كبير بما يكفي لتصنيع العنصر، وضع توني بدلة مارك 47 في عملية التصنيع. 

ستكون هناك عندما يكون بحاجة إليها، ولكن في الوقت الحالي ، سوف يستمر في الطيران بمارك 5. هو كان بحاجة إلى سد الفجوة التكنولوجية بين اختراعاته المستقبلية و النسخ منخفضة المستوى الذي سيوفرها للجيش.

نعم ، كان توني يعيد تشكيل الفيلق الحديدي.

إذا كان توني قد تعلم شيئًا مما أسماه الإعلام "الحرب الأهلية" ، فإن الرفض الأعمى للسلطة من قبل كابتن أمريكا له عواقب وخيمة للغاية. طالما استمر الفرد في العيش في المجتمع ، فسيظل الفرد خاضعًا دائمًا للقواعد واللوائح. كانت حيلة للتأكد من أن الأشخاص الطيبين اتبعوا تلك القواعد.

لتجنب الفشل في المستقبل، احتاج توني إلى مزيد من النفوذ السياسي. بالطبع ، كان له تأثير بما انه الرجل الحديدي.

لكن بطريقة ما لم يتمكن من إدراك القوة الغاشمة التي كانت لدى توني ستارك.: الزعيم اللامع لشركة ستارك للصناعات ، العبقري ، المخترع ، الملياردير.

حالما وقع الأمر، توني قد صنع بالفعل قرارات قاتلة قبل وقت طويل من إنشاء ألترون. 

مدفوعًا برغبته المتقلبة في أن يصبح "رجلاً أفضل" ، نأى توني بنفسه عن القلب السياسي للولايات المتحدة ، واعمى نفسه متجاهلاً العاصفة التي كانت تختمر بين نخبة العالم.

كانت بيبر قد دعت إلى مؤتمر صحفي اليوم. يحيط بها العقيد جيمس رودس ، و شاركة الأخبار الخطيرة من تدني صحة توني. اندلع العالم في حالة من الفوضى في منتصف البث المباشر.

لتأكيد الأمر ، تلقت بيبر تعليمات بإحضار صوره من صدره إلى المؤتمر. أي شك سرعان ما خنق من قبل الخبراء في جميع أنحاء العالم. في مواجهة اهتمام عام غير مسبوق ، توصلوا إلى قرار بالإجماع بأن تلك الصور لم تظهر أكثر ولا أقل من تسمم بالبلاديوم في مراحله النهائية.

كان هناك حشد من معسكرات أمام مقر شركة ستارك للصناعات منذ الإعلان يطالب برؤية الرجل الحديدي.

وكانت القوات المسلحة للولايات المتحدة في حالة من الفوضى التامة، لن تمنعهم سوى بدلة وور مشين لفترة من الوقت قبل أن يطالبوا بالإتصال المباشر مع توني.

الإهتمام كان مركز في مكان آخر ، لم يترك توني مسكنه في ماليبو ، ومع ذلك ، فقد راقب الوضع الحالي من ورشة العمل الخاصة به. كان يأخذ وقته لحساب الخطوة التالية. فوجئ توني بعدم اتصال شيلد، لكنه شك لأنه لم يعطهم فرصة هذه المرة.

منذ حفلة عيد ميلاده الكارثية ، لم يغادر توني المنزل قط ، ولم يذهب إلى متجر بيع الدونات. تم إصلاح علاقته مع بيبر و رودي، لذلك كان لا يزال لديه أشخاص يمكنه الأعتماد عليهم.

قام توني ايضاً بطرد ناتالي روشمان دون سابق إنذار. جارفيس تخلص من جميع الفيروسات المتبقية التي زرعتها عميلة شيلد في نظامه.

لم يكن لدى شيلد أي فكرة عن حياة توني، فقد كانوا عميان مثل بقية العالم. إذا تمكنت شيلد من فعل ذالك، لكانت الآن قد ركلت الباب الأمامي ، وقدمت "المساعدة" بالإجبار مقابل شيء أكبر في المستقبل. 

لم يكن توني بحاجة إليهم ، لكنه لن يقوم بتدخل أيضًا لأنه بعد عدة ساعات ، سيكون هناك أشخاص أكثر قلقًا بشأن سلامته من نفسه. أشخاص لديهم موارد كافية للتأكد من أن المنظمات المشبوهة من الظل لن تقترب حتى من الرمز البريدي نفسه.

شعر توني بشعور متشابك من الرضا. بهذا هو سيكون معوض عن خدماته، هو لا يعارض التعامل مع شيلد. إنها مفيدة بعدة طرق ، لكنه سيفعل ذلك بشروطه الخاصة أو لا يفعل ذلك على الإطلاق.

توني ستارك لم يكن معروفاً بارتكاب نفس الخطأ مرتين على التوالي.

"سيدي ، لديك مكالمة واردة من العقيد رودس" ، قال جارفيس. 

ظهرت صورة لرودي في زاوية الجهاز التي كان يعمل عليه توني.

قال توني "اجب" ، ووضع الجهاز اللوحي جانباً.

"توني" ، كان رودي قد رأى أيام افضل، كانت الدوائر المظلمة الموجودة تحت عينيه تتطابق مع خاصة توني، عبوسه كان محفور في ملامحه.

"لا يجب عليك القيام بذلك. يمكنني إيقافهم حسبما تريد. أنت لا تدين لهم بأي شيء ملعون." ابتسم توني.

"أنا أعلم ، عسل. ولكن كل شيء له ثمن وأنا أفعل فقط ما أعرفه بشكل أفضل عقد صفقات"

رودي زم شفتيه.الشاشة انتقلت إلى غرفة مختلفة.

"سيدي الرئيس" ، لم يحاول توني رسم ابتسامته المبتذلة ، من النظر فقط، يبدو أن الرئيس إليس لم يتوقع منه ان يفعل.

"سيد ستارك ، أود أن أبدأ بالإعراب عن إعجابي بعملك. إذا كان ما قاله العقيد رودس صحيحًا، فستحصل شركة ستارك للصناعات على الدعم الكامل. سوف تحصل على المساعدة من الأفضل في هذه الأمة ، وسيتم تزويدك بالأموال التي يمكن أن تقدمها الحكومة لضمان وصول "الفيلق الحديدي" إلى كامل إمكاناته قبل ... رحيلك المفاجئ"

انزلقت نظرة الرئيس إلى رقبته. لم يظهر توني اهتمامًا خاصًا بالأوردة التي رسمها البلاديوم والتي لم يحاول إخفاءها أيضًا.

"أبلغني العقيد عن حالتك، وإخلاصك للسلام العالمي يستحق الثناء حقًا."

لقد كان توني على دراية بكيفية كان تسمم البلاديوم يبدو فظيعاً؛ وهو يخطط لإستخدامه.

"قبل أن يكون أي منا متحمس جدًا ، يبقى بياني السابق. لن يتم إعادة تجهيز الفيلق الحديدي بأي أسلحة. سوف يكون بمثابة وحدات للبحث والإنقاذ فقط. أولويتها الأولى والوحيدة هي إجلاء المدنيين من الكوارث الطبيعية أو مناطق الحرب."

"بالطبع ، سيد ستارك اوافق على هذا " قبل الرئيس إليس بحماس شروط توني المحددة مسبقًا.

ستقيم شركة ستارك للصناعات علاقة عمل مع حكومة الولايات المتحدة الأمريكية ، لتصميم وتصنيع مع براءة اختراع لبدلة الفيلق الحديدي للقوات المسلحة الأمريكية. ستحتفظ شركة صناعات ستارك بجميع الحقوق القانونية و السلطة القضائية على التحكم بهذه البدلات. 

ينص العقد على وجه التحديد على أنه لا يمكن تغيير الفيلق الحديدي أو إعادة تشكيله أو تعديله بأي طريقة ولا يمكن استخدامه إلا في سياق البحث والإنقاذ. بالطبع ، إذا قرر الجيش احترام تلك الشروط ، فكان الأمر مختلفًا تمامًا.

واستنادا إلى حماسة إليس ، هو لايزال سيوقع حتى لو كان العقد يساوم بشأن كليته اليسرى. كان الهيكل السياسي الداخلي لمجلس الشيوخ الحالي دقيقاً. بعد كل شيء ، إذا تجرأ على رفض شروط توني ، يمكنه بسهولة توقيع مع خصومه. كانت الانتخابات المقبلة تقترب، ومثل كل السياسيين ، احتاج إليس أيضًا إلى سمعة عامة جيدة.

سيكون جيش موحد من الرجل الحديدي له تأثير أكبر من واحد. قوات الجيش لن تعيد ابداً وور ماشين ، ولكن كما يعتقد البعض، توني لم "يخسر" البدلة.

بعد خيانة عمه اوبي، توني قد تأكد من وضع باب خلفي في اختراعاته. هو يستطيع تدمير البدلة بفرقعة من إصبعه.

توني لم يفعل بسبب وفقاً لوردي، كان قد تم مسح درع وور ماشين عندما هبط، ولكن لم يتمكن أي من المهندسين من فك شفرة نظام الدفاع، ناهيك عن البدلة بأكملها. 

سيستغرق إعادة صنع الرجل الحديدي عقدًا آخر على الأقل. أو ما هو أسوأ ، بعد وفاة توني ستارك ، يمكن أن تضيع تكنولوجيا الرجل الحديدي إلى الأبد.

كان من الأفضل لهم إنتظار وقتهم ويحرزون ما في وسعهم بينما لا يزال بإمكانهم فعل ذالك. 

من دون وريث لذكائه، تم الضمان لصناعات ستارك طريقاً إلى الفشل بغض النظر عن مدى ما يحاول مديرها التنفيذي الحالي إبقائه واقفة على قدميها.

اعتمدت ستارك للصناعات على التقدم التكنولوجي الثوري. كان الأساس الذي دعم إمبراطورية ستارك. ان تتوقع من شركة الحفاظ على مسارها المتألق بعد خسارة دليل نجاحها كان غير واقعي

في تلك المرحلة عندما يموت، لن يكون العقد أكثر من وعود فارغة. يمكن للقوى العظمى بسهولة التنمر على ستارك الصناعات للإستسلام.

وكان الرئيس إليس قد وقع عليها عن طيب خاطر، لأنها كانت شروط رجل ميت، ماتت في اللحظة التي منحهم فيها عمل حياته.

"تعازي لك سيد ستارك إنك تقوم بعمل جيد عملك لن ينسى". قال الرئيس إليس بعد انتهاء العقد. تلقى كلا الطرفين نسخة رقمية من الوثائق.

"بارك الله أمريكا" ، وبهذه الكلمات ، قطع توني الإرسال.

هم سوف يندهشون من ماذا سوف يحدث. 

\----------

أكل توني طبق من اللازانيا في ورشته. لم يكن النوع سريع التجهيز ، لكن النوع الذي يتوقعه المرء من مطعم إيطالي أنيق. لحم بقري عضوي مئة بالمئة. 

عرض جهازه اللوحي اللقطات السابقة لتوني وهو يخاطب الصحافة من مدخل مقر شركة ستارك للصناعات.

"تراث" تسجيل توني كرر. على الشاشة ، بدا الرجل على المنصة مريضاً. 

"الرجل الحديدي لا يدور حولي. لم يكن ابداً. إنه حول ما نختار أن نتركه للأجيال القادمة. إنه يتعلق بالخير الذي يمكننا القيام به بينما لا نزال هنا ، وماذا يمكننا القيام به حتى بعد رحيلنا."

"جارفيس ، رفيقي. هل يجب علي أكل هذا؟" توني نغز السلطة بشكل هجومي مع شوكته. لا أحد يأكل اللازانيا مع السلطة، لقد كانت حقيقة علمية مثبتة.

"لا يا سيدي ، على الرغم من أن الآنسة بوتس أصرت على تقرير عن الكمية الغذائية اليومية التي تتناولها. هل تريد مني استبعاد الفيتامينات ومعادن التي لم تتناولها من هذا التقرير؟" استفسر جارفيس بطريقة إلى حد ما عدوانية.

"خائن" ، توني غمغم ، ووضع كمية من السلطة في فمه. على الشاشة ، كان الرئيس التنفيذي السابق لشركة ستارك للصناعات يقصف بالأسئلة. 

بعد الإجابة عن بعض الأسئلة التي تتعلق "بالفيلق الحديدي" ، أثارت صحفية شيئاً أسكت المكان الذي كانوا فيه بأكملها.

"بالضبط كم من الوقت بقي لك سيد ستارك؟" الفتاة كانت على وشك البكاء، من الواضح أنها من محبي الرجل الحديدي.

"لا يمكنك أن تفعل أي شيء لعلاج مرضك؟" كان المؤتمر بأكمله صامت ، وكانت الصحافة والجمهور في انتظار رده.

"ما هو اسمك؟" توني سأل.

"إنها تريسي سيدي."

"حسنا ، تريسي انا لقد فعلت أشياء فظيعة في الماضي ، أشياء لست فخورًا بها.

أغلاق قطاع الأسلحة في شركة ستارك للصناعات ، وولادة الرجل الحديدي ، ومعرض ستارك ، على الرغم من أنها لم تكن أشياء جيدة ، لكنها كلها كانت محاولات لتصحيح تلك الأخطاء " توقف لتفقد الحشد. 

"هل جعلت العالم مكانًا أفضل؟ لا أعرف ، لكن ما أعرفه هو أنني لا أريد أن أتركه في هذه الحالة. لدي الكثير من الأفكار : الطاقة المتجددة ، والعلاجات الطبية المتطورة ، والأطراف الاصطناعية ، والكثير من الإمكانيات. لم أكن أعرف أهمية الوقت حتى الآن. بعد أن يتم تسليم الفيلق الحديدي بأمان ، سأعود إلى مختبري ، لأنه إذا اشتهرت بشيء ما، فهو أني لست شخصًا يستسلم ببساطة".

انفجر الحشد بالهتافات "أنا لم انتهي بعد.انا سوف أنجح أو أموت وانا احاول، يمكنك الاعتماد على هذا. لكن للإجابة على سؤالك، تريسي ، لدي ثلاثة ربما أربعة أشهر ، لإيجاد حل".

الفتاة ،بوركت روحها، اندلعت دموعها.

"شكراً سيد ستارك. نتمنى لك كل التوفيق."

أومأ توني بحزم ، ثم أدار كعبه. حاول الصحفيين إقتحام المنصة ، فقط للاعتقال من قبل الأمن. بعد ذلك ، عاد الإرسال إلى غرفة الأخبار.

"حسنا ، جيمي ، كان ذلك بالتأكيد غير متوقع. يبدو أن توني ستارك لم ينت-"

"أطفئها." انطفأت الشاشة لتعكس مفاعل القوس.

"سيدي ، انا متأثر بخطابك المثالي ولكن يؤسفني أن أبلغك بأنه لا يزال لدينا العديد من الصعوبات التي يجب معالجتها قبل أن نتمكن من تجميع العنصر الجديد."

ظهرت صفحات من الحسابات على الشاشة. كان توني ينفذ منه الوقت ولم يتبق من الأشهر الثلاثة التي وعد بها الجميع الكثير.

بقي لتوني اقل من سبعين ساعة قبل عيد ميلاده ،

و سيبقى حوالي خمس ساعات بعد إصلاح كل شيء والانتقال إلى مختبره الجديد. 

عرف توني أنه كان يلعب بالنار ، لكنه لم يكن معروفًا أبدًا بحذره.

مع مرضه المعروف الآن ، توني لديه العذر المثالي للأختفاء لفترة من الوقت. 

لن يستغرق تكوين العنصر الجديد سوى جزء بسيط من ذلك الوقت ، لكن توني سيحتاج إلى تلك الأشهر الثلاثة لتطوير الإستراتيجيات و لدراسة الأحداث المستقبلية.

لقد شعر بالذنب بسبب كذبه على بيبر ورودي. ولكن مهلا ، على الأقل كان يتحسن بقوله نصف الحقائق ، أليس كذلك؟

كان لديه الحل جاهزاً ، لذلك لم يكن من المنطقي أن يعطيهم نوبة قلبية. حسنًا ، نوبة قلبية أكثر حدة من الذين عانوا منها بالفعل.

" تحديث المختبر سوف يجهز في خلال ساعتين."

"عظيم ،جارفيس حمل نفسك على الخادم عندما ينتهي هذا. واجعل اللوازم تنقل إلى هناك ، ثم امن المنشأة."

سابقاً كان عليه أن يهدم نصف سكنه في سباقه ضد عقارب الساعة. هو سيحاول هذه المرة التعامل مع المكان بعناية أكبر بعد أن أتيحت له الفرصة للتحضير.

"سأفعل يا سيدي."

الجميع كان يشاهد ، لم يكن هناك عودة. لقد حان الوقت لأخذ هذا العرض إلى الطريق.


	4. Chapter 4

توني أستطاع الوصول إلى نظام المراقبة من ضغطة على لوحة تتبعه.

جوستين هامر سار بتعجل في وراء كواليس معرض ستارك، مصافحة بعض الايادي اخذ وقت اكثر من ما توقع. لقد كان متأخرًا عن جدوله لتصفيف شعره ووضع المكياج. حارس امن حاصره. شاهد توني المشهد مع عيون باردة.

"سيد هامر...!مهلاً! جوستين هامر!" حارس الامن نادى

"ماذا؟" هامر توقف. "من الأفضل أن يكون مهماً، انا على وشك أن أكون في المنصة خلال ثلاثين دقيقة"

"هنالك عطل في المعدات ..الآلات لم تؤدي التحية العسكرية عندما اختبرناها."

"لا يمكن أن تكون جاداً" طبقًا لماسحات توني، قلب هامر ازدادت نبضاته عند سماعه للخبر.

لقد اراد التفوق على ستارك الصناعات لمدة اطول من ان يتذكرها اي شخص. هو اراد ان يثبت للعالم إنه يستحق الإهتمام بالمستوى نفسه.

توني ابتسم، هامر لم يستطيع تحمل ان يدع اي شيء يحدث لحدثه الجذاب.

"من الأفضل أن تلقي نظرة، من هذا الطريق" حارس الأمن دله على الطريق، وإن كان مع القليل من القوة.

في حالة دماغ هامر الطبيعية، هو سوف يستجوب الرجل، لكن في مواجهة الإذلال العلني ، قرر ببساطة اللحاق به على عجل.

مشى عبر قاعة فارغة ، ثم عبر مدخل يحمل علامة "للأفراد المرخص لهم فقط". كل شيء كان ينذر بالسوء.

"إلى أين نحن نذهب؟" تم إجابة سؤال هامر بالصمت." أجبني انا اعرف الكونغ فو-" حارس الأمن دفعه إلى الباب.

توني جلس في منتصف غرفة الموظفين المهجورة، مواجهًا الاثنين.

"اتركنا" أمر، أومأ الحارس برأسه ، ثم أغلق الباب خلفه.

تململ هامر بربطة عنقه، لكن لم يبدُ مذعوراً. 

كان توني يدرك أن هامر قد يصاب بالذعر إذا رأى شخصًا آخر بعد جره بالقوة الى مكان مهجور ، لكن توني كان الرجل الحديدي. و الرجل الحديدي لم يكن معروفاً بعقد الصفقات بالظلال.

قبل أن يبدأ هامر بطرح الأسئلة ، رفع توني إصبعًا لإسكاته.

" ليلة سعيدة لك يا عبقري. من المؤكد أنك تتساءل لماذا أنا هنا بدلاً من أن أجلس في مخبأ محاولاً حل مشكلة أكثر أهمية. حسنًا ، دعني أقدم لك مفتاح لحل اللغز ، السبب يقف على بعد عشرة أقدام امامي."

كتب توني على حاسوبه المحمول. لم يعط هامر نظرة واحدة.

"أنتوني!" هامر تنهد. هو عدل سترته المجعدة و نظر في أنحاء الغرفة.

رأى واحد من آلاته. تمت إزالة الصفيحة الخلفية ، مما يجعل لوحة الدوائر مكشوفة. زوج من الكابلات السميكة متصل بلآلة الى جهاز الكمبيوتر المحمول الخاص بتوني.

"هل انت تخترق الآلات الخاصة بي؟ لا يمكنك فعل ذلك ، إنها ملكية حكومية! " هامر صرخ

" أوه ... الآن لقد فهمت بما اني اثبت أني خصم مناسب لك، فإنك قررت أن تظهر ألوانك الحقيقية. أتساءل ماذا سيقول العالم عندما يكتشف هذا! وصدقني، هم سوف يسمعون عن ه-"

توني تجاهل التهديدات الفارغة ، وقلب جهاز الكمبيوتر المحمول الخاص به ليظهر لهامر الشاشة.

رموز حمراء تومض على الشاشة." ما هذا؟ ماذا تريني ؟" اقترب هامر ونظر إلى الشاشة كما لو كانت لغة غريبة.

"من أجل حب-" مسح توني يده على وجهه في محاولة لدرء السخط الذي بدأ يشعر به الآن.

"لا يعني هذا شيئًا لك؟ أعتقدت انك لديك شهادة هندسة؟" نهض وضرب الآله بساقه للتأكيد على كلماته.

"هذا هو للخطر. لدى فانكو العديد من الأبواب الخلفية في هذه الآلات، بحيث يمكن ان يكون خلية نحل. ألا تفهم ما قمت به؟ لقد أخرجت إرهابي مدان من السجن، وزيفت وفاته ، ومولت أبحاثه ، حتى تستطيع أن تفعل ماذا؟ لتهزمني في معرض علوم سخيف؟ على الرغم من أنني أعترف، إنه معرض علمي باهظ للغاية ، لكن انظر إلى هذا".

توني اومأ نحو الآلات، ثم الى الرموز على حاسوبه المحمول. "كل ما هو مطلوب هو أمر ، وسيكون لديك جيش من الآلات يستجيب فقط لفانكو.هل تعتقد أنه رجل عاقل في رأيك؟". 

"أنا- لا أعرف ما الذي تتحدث عنه-". 

"لا لا اخرس. أنا لا أريد أن أسمع أي شيء" قاطعه توني.

"انا لا أهتم بماذا حدث معك. كان يجب عليك أن تفكر في عواقب أفعالك قبل إخراجه من السجن. لكن هؤلاء الأشخاص في الخارج، هؤلاء الأشخاص الأبرياء الذين اتوا ليقضوا وقتاً ممتعاً، عندما يصبح الوضع خطراً، سيكون هؤلاء الأشخاص هم الذين يتأذون. و سيكون هؤلاء الأشخاص هم الذين سوف يدفعون ثمن أخطاءك".

سحب توني حقيبة من تحت الطاولة. فتحها لإسترداد جهاز معدني صغير بحجم الهاتف الخليوي.

"هذا جهاز نبض كهرومغناطيسي. عندما تضغط على المفتاح ، سوف يحرق كل شيءيقع في دائرة مائة قدم. سيكون لديك حوالي ثلاث ثوان بين تشغيل فانكو للآلآت وعندما يبدأ إطلاق النار. استخدمه بحكمة"

توني وضع الجهاز في كف هامر، تم تسليم الجهاز وتوضيح الموقف. توني نزع الاسلاك عن جهازه المحمول.

"أنتظر ، إلى أين أنت ذاهب؟" تبع هامر توني من غرفة الموظفين.

"لماذا انت تتبعني؟،اذهب...ألا يجب أن تكون على خشبة المسرح في عشرين دقيقة؟" ألقى توني نظرة جانبية على هامر وهو يفتح باب مخرج الطوارئ.

كان هناك سيارة تنتظر في الخارج، خرج هابي من مقعد السائق لفتح الباب لرئيسه.

"لا يمكنك المغادرة ، إذا كان ما قلته صحيحًا ..." أمسك هامر يد توني ووضع نابض الكهرومغناطيسي فيها.

"لا أستطيع فعل ذلك! أنا مجرد مدني! أنت الرجل الحديدي ، لا يمكنك الهرب! " هابي ، على استعداد لضرب هامر في وجهه إذا لزم الأمر. ظل توني واقفًا ووضع يد مهدئه على حارسه الشخصي.

كان هناك وقت عندما كان توني يؤمن بنفس الشيء اللعين. لقد كان الرجل الحديدي ، ولم يستطع الهرب. كان هناك أشخاص يحتاجون إليه.ولكن بطريقة ما كانت كارثة سيبيريا أكثر من اللازم.

تبين أن الأشخاص الذين حاول حمايتهم هم نفس الأشخاص الذين ألقوا باللوم عليه في كل ما كان خاطئ في حياتهم.

هو حاول بجد. لقد عمل حتى الموت من أجل "الاتفاقات"، وابتلع فخره وأطاع روس من بين كل الناس، لكنه لم يكن كافي على الإطلاق. أخطائه سوف تتغلب دائما على أي ميزة.

بعد سنوات، عقود من المحاولة ، كان توني متعبًا بكل بساطة. تعافى بعد أن ضرب مرات لا تحصى. 

كان دائمًا ما يسلح نفسه مرة أخرى ، ويستمر بالعيش مع تصميم على المساعدة و لتحقيق الخير أكثر. 

لم يستطع التوقف أبدًا خوفًا من فقدان تصميمه على تصحيح أخطائه ، ولكن بطريقة ما ،ربما كان لها علاقة بمراقبة الأشخاص الذين حاول حمايتهم يتجمعون ضده، أو ربما كان بسبب أن "عائلته" المزيفة يتم امتداحها لفعلها نفس الأشياء التي كان دائمًا يتم توبيخه بسببها دائمًا.

الالتزام، المسؤولية، الموافقة: في النهاية ، لا شيء من هذا يهم. أخيراً أدرك توني أنه لا يستطيع إنقاذ الجميع. لم يستطع تحمل مسؤولية تصرفات الآخرين.

سيء جدًا ، لم يكن هناك أحد ليخبره بهذا قبل سفره إلى سيبيريا.

"على عكس معتقدات الشعب - أو معتقداتك الخاصة- ، أنا أيضًا مدني." توني استهجن "و المدني الذي يموت من التسمم بالبلاديوم في آخر مستوى "

لف رأسه حتى يرى هامر الأوردة في رقبته بشكل أفضل. "أعتقد أنني حصلت على إجازة مرضية مؤقتة. لم تعد مشكلتي بعد الآن ، على الأقل حتى الأشهر الثلاثة المقبلة. لذلك...اذهب ، أنقذ نفسك. "

وضع توني الجهاز بيد هامر. "الآن على الأقل انت تعرف كيف تفعل ذلك ، ليس لدى الكثير من الناس هذا الامتياز. " لقد سحب توني يده بعيدًا عن هامر ، وألقى بنفسه وجهاز الكمبيوتر المحمول في المقعد الخلفي لسيارته.

"نحن جميعا نجني ما نزرع."

\---------

انتهى قسم هامر للصناعات بكارثة، على اقل تقدير.

لم يخطط توني ، الذي لم يكن لديه أي ثقة على الإطلاق في هامر ، لترك حياة الآلاف من المدنيين بين يديه منذ البداية.

كان هناك جيش صغير من ضباط "قوات التدخل السريع" خارج المعرض ، على استعداد لنشر الجنود. 

كانت النبض الكهرومغناطيسي أكثر فائدة لهامر مما كان يتصور. بعد أن أتيحت له الفرصة للقيام بالأمور بشكل صحيح ، فكر توني كثيرًا في تصرفاته السابقة.

لقد أراد أن يعطي هامر مخرجًا ، سيناريو لم يكن مضطرًا لأن ينتهي به المطاف في السجن طوال الفترة المتبقية من حياته، ومن المدهش أنه كان يعرف كيفية الاستفادة منه.

هو أعطى هامر أقل من ثلاثين دقيقة لمعالجة الوضع. 

كان على هامر أن يعالج كلمات توني بأن فانكو له التحكم الكامل بالآلات وبسبب هذا ، تعثر على المسرح بخيبة أمل من الحمل الزائد للمعلومات ، ثم توقف بنصف خطابه قبل الضغط على الزر وتفعيل النابض حتى دون انتظار فانكو لتشغيل الآلات.

لم يكن هناك ضحايا ، باستثناء الأضرار التي لحقت بالممتلكات، و الجمهور بأكمله استطاع الهروب من المكان.

تم احتجاز هامر في نفس المكان الذي بدأ فيه كل شيء. وإلى أن تكشف التحقيقات عن أدلة إضافية ، كان يقوم بالخدمة للمجتمع ودفع غرامة كبيرة للدولة عن الأضرار الناجمة ، فرق كبير مقارنة بالسجن مدى الحياة ومصادرة جميع ممتلكات هامر للصناعات في الخط الزمني السابق.

تم القبض على فانكو في يومه الثالث باعتباره هارب. تأكد رودي شخصياً من أنه لن يرى ضوء النهار في السجن مرة أخرى. أيدت القوات المسلحة الأمريكية القرار بالكامل.

نظرًا إلى أنه لا يزال "يحتضر" ، شكك توني في أنهم سيسمحون لأي شخص أن يلمس شعره واحده من رأسه دون تسليم الفيلق الحديدي قبل ذالك.

بالحديث عن الموت ، لمس توني مفاعل القوس والتفكير في كم هو غريب ومألوف ان يذوق طعم جوز الهند مرة اخرى.

"هيا يا جارفيس ، هل أحتاج حقًا إلى الاستمرار في شرب هذا؟ لقد شفيت لم أكن افضل حالاً من قبل"

توني رج السائل في زجاجة مشروبه، اجفل من لون المستنقع الأخضر .

"من المستحسن تناول مكملات الكلوروفيل لطرد باقي السموم من مجرى الدم لديك. في هذه الفترة انا أقوم بإجراء إختبارات على العنصر المركب حديثًا. قبل أن يتم التوصل إلى قرار ، أخشى أن تضطر إلى مواصلة علاجك".

هتف دوم-إي بسعادة. عندما سمع إجابة جارفيس ثم ركض لأعادة تثبيت الخلاط الذي وضعه توني في سلة المهملات.

"مهلا ، كان هذا الشيء في سلة المهملات، نظفه على الأقل" توني صرخ، عندما رأى مدى عدم جدوى جهوده، تنهد وأخذ رشفة أخرى من الكلوروفيل.

"سيدي ، إذا استطعت أن أهنئك للقرارات الناضجة التي اتخذتها في الأيام الأخيرة. أنا متأكد من أن آنسة بوتس ستكون فخورة بك".

أعطى جارفيس توني خمس ثوان من التحذير قبل إيقاف المعمل.

"نعم ، أخبرني عن مدى عدم نضجي من قبل"، وذهب توني إلى الحمام الإستحمام.

بصرف النظر عن الصحة الجسدية ، فقد تفاجأ توني بمدى تحسنه من الناحية النفسية. عودة جارفيس إليه أسست طريقه إلى الانتعاش.

أدت علاقته الجيدة مع بيبر و رودي إلى تحسنه ايضاً. على الرغم من كل شيء ،ما زال توني يعاني من الكوابيس، هو لايزال يستيقظ في منتصف الليل مع يد على صدره لأنه كان متأكد جداً من ان مفاعل القوس سُحق إلى نصفين.

نعم ، حاول حلها عن طريق قضاء 72 ساعة من العمل الشاق والمفرط ، ولكن بسبب نمط نومه المحدد مسبقًا ، دُمِر الأمر قبل أن يتمكن توني من التفكير فيه.

يحتوي مختبر توني الجديد على نوافذ ممتدة من الأرض حتى السقف على أحد جدرانه.

التعرض للضوء الطبيعي يدرب جسده على ان يتقبل أنه بحاجة إلى النوم في أوقات معينة من اليوم.

بالإضافة إلى حقيقة أنه الآن أيضًا ، كان يأكل بإنتظام وبدأ في شراء الطعام عندما لم يكن هناك شيء، كان تحسنه أكثر من رائع.

في الواقع ، لم يتوقع أحد أن يحضر شخص يحتضر أحداثاً مهمة مثل حفلات جمع التبرعات.

بين عدم وجود ترفيه في الليل وبين أن جارفيس أغلق المختبر في وقت مبكر من المساء ، لم يكن أمام توني أي خيار سوى تناول الطعام والإستحمام والراحة. 

لم يكن هناك شيء يدعو للقلق، معرفة أن جميع الأحداث التي ابتليت بها كوابيسه لم تحدث بعد : نيويورك ، أولترون ، اتفاقيات سوكوفيا ... لم يكن أي منها حقيقياً في الوقت الحالي.

بداخل مختبره السري ، توني راقب أعداءه المعروفين ، وبدأ مشاريع لحل المشكلات التي قد تنشأ وبحث عن المتغيرات المجهولة التي يمكن أن تحدث حتى يتمكن من الاستعداد لذلك.

عزز توني علاقته بالحكومة ، وأصلح صورته العامة السخيفة لدى الشعب، وتعامل مع الآلآت هامر وقام بصنع العنصر الجديد خلال اثنين وسبعين ساعة. 

اذا استمر على هذا المسار لسنوات واستخدامه لصالحه، يمكنه أن يفعل أي شيء. لأول مرة منذ أن يمكنه التذكر: شعر بالأمل.

تجدد منظور حياته ،جعل توني متعجباً. تمسك

بسنوات شبابه الأخيرة، كان يعيد بناء عضلاته.

بين العمل على بدلة الرجل الحديدي، وإعادة رسم مخططات للجيل القادم من تكنولوجيا ستارك، ومواصلة أبحاثه حول الأطراف الاصطناعية عالية التقنية. كان توني سعيدًا الآن بالاستيقاظ كل صباح.

مرت ثلاثة أشهر في غمضة عين. عندما حان الوقت لمواجهة العالم ، كان توني مستعدًا.


	5. Chapter 5

"سيد ستارك ، يا لها من قصة ملهمة. هل يمكنني إضافة كم هو رائع رؤيتك مرة أخرى؟ لقد شعرت بالملل من دون وجودك"

وريثة شركة التعدين ابتسمت عندما استقبلها توني بقبلة على كل خد.أشرقت جواهرها في ضوء الثريات التي أضاءت الغرفة.

"جيما ، هذا من دواعي سروري". ابتسم توني ابتسامة عريضة ، "إنه شعور جيد أن أعود ، افتقد الاهتمام". ضحكت رفيقته بأدب

في الحفل ، اختلط الرجال والنساء بالبدلات والفساتين المخصصة. ألقى توني خطابًا ، يعيد للمرة المائة قصته عن معاناته في أفغانستان، هارباً من الأسر مع درع الرجل الحديدي ، وتسمم البلاديوم الذي تلاه ليختتم حديثه أخيراً عن طريق سرد انتصاره من خلال صنع عنصر جديد.

كان الخطاب معظمه من الأخبار القديمة، لكن الجمهور كان دائمًا يحب سماع قصة حزينة.

بقي توني وتجاذب أطراف الحديث مع الضيوف حتى حصل على عذر للذهاب إلى البار. لو كان أصغر سناً ، لكان قد هرب من المزاد ، لكن في ضوء الأحداث الأخيرة ، كان من الضروري أن يكون ظهوره الثاني من الرماد واعداً.

حتى الان كان كل شيء سار كما هو مخطط له ، إذا كان إنشاء مفاعل قوس في كهف من بقايا صاروخ غير كافٍ ،اذاً صنع عنصر جديد بينما كان يحتضر يؤكد فقط عبقريته.

كل ما كان متوقع منه لبقية الليل كان الاختلاط في الحشد حتى وصول وقت مزاد الفني للأعمال الخيرية.

لم يكن توني مهتماً ابداً بالخربشات الغامضة، ولكن بدا أن بيبر تحبها.

بعد اعتراف توني ، استقر الاثنان على الوتيرة القديمة، توني يبتكر مخططاً رائع للأشياء بينما بيبر تجعلها تحدث.

كان الأمر مريح و مألوف.كانت بيبر تقوم بعمل استثنائي كرئيسة تنفيذية. كانت أسهم شركة ستارك للصناعات قد تراجعت بعد غياب توني ، ثم ارتفعت مرة أخرى بعد عودته.

بهذا هي كانت لديها وقت أقل لتوني ، وفي المقابل ، أدرك توني ايضاً أنه يحتاجها أيضًا بطريقة مختلفة عن الأوقات القديمة.

بغض النظر عما إذا كانت بيبر تعرف ذلك أم لا ، فقد مروا بالجحيم معاً، وتحت كل التوقعات ، كانوا معاً مرة أخرى.

ساعد "انفصالهم" في حياته السابقة لتوني ليدرك أنهم لم يكونوا مناسبين معاً بطريقة رومانسية. بدلاً من ذلك ، كان يحتاج إلى الولاء والرفقة والعاطفة.

بيبر بحاجة إلى إستقرار في علاقة ، شخص ما يكون هناك عندما احتاجت إليه. لقد كان توني الرجل الحديدي ، فقد ألقى بنفسه في خطر كل يوم.

توني دائماً يحدد هدفاً، ثم يتخيل نفق ولن يتوقف عن السير فيه حتى يصل إلى نهايته.

اختار بعض الناس التراجع فقط عندما وصلوا إلى طريق مسدود ، لكن توني لم يكن هكذا. سوف يعيد الأمر مراراً وتكراراً حتى يصل إلى المستحيل أو يتحطم إلى مليون قطعة. عندما آمن توني بشيء ما، لن يتوقف حتى يتمكن من الحصول عليه حتى ولو كان الجو مشمساً أو ممطراً.

بينما كانت بيبير تتكيف مع الاحساس الجديد بالإستقلال من توني، كان توني ايضاً يتقبل حقيقة أنه كان يحب بيبر أكثر كصديقة.

ما كانوا يملكونه هو تفاهم متبادل مبني على سنوات من المعرفة، وهو شيء ثمين للغاية لدرجة أنه لا يمكنه المجازفة بخسارته.

ربما توني سوف يعيد شراء مجموعة الفنون الحديثة التي تبرع بها لفتيان الكشافة الأمريكية،وإضافة قطع إضافية أخرى، والاعتذار عن التبرع.

تسابقت أفكار توني أثناء انتظاره لشرابه. انحنى على

المنضدة ، وفحص الحشد بملل حتى لفت انتباهه شخص يرتدي بدلة سهرة، هل هذا...؟

توني ، تجاهل طلب مشروبه ، وخطف كوبين من الكوكتيل عندما وضعها نادل آخر. متجاهلاً النظرات الغاضبة على ظهره ، سار عبر قاعة الرقص في اتجاه الشخص الذي لفت انتباهه.

"دكتور ... سترينج؟"

استدار الرجل."حسنًا ، إذا لم يكن ذلك سوى الدكتور ستارك ، رجل القرن." سترينج عقد حاجبه، كان من الواضح أنه لم يكن يتوقع منه الاقتراب.

"من فضلك ، لا تقل لي أنك تصدق ما تقوله صحف التابلويد، أصدقائي ينادوني توني".

أعطى أحد المشروبات لسترينج. و أخذ الطبيب ذلك.

لم يتم تقديم توني إلى سترينج قبل هذه اللحظة ، كما أنهم لم يتقابلوا في أي مناسبة أخرى. كان لديه عملاء معارف لتوني، كما فعل عشرات الأشخاص الذين حضروا الحفلة.

هم تبادلوا المجاملات، توني أعجب بالرجل الآخر، خفيف الدم وتفكيره حاد.

"أنا مندهش من أن غرورنا تناسب مع هذه الغرفة" ابتسم توني بتكلف. 

أخذ رشفة من الشراب وأجفل بإشمئزاز. كان يجب عليه ان ينتظر طلب شرابه.

"مقالك عن التحفيز العصبي رائع حقا. لقد سمعت أن لديك خبرة واسعة في إصابات الحبل الشوكي و سجل مثالي فيه. ما رأيك في وظيفة جانبية كمستشار طبي لشركة ستارك للصناعات؟ لا شيء يثير الشبهة ، لن يستغرق الكثير من وقتك. لا يتطلب الأمر سوى زيارة إلى مختبري بين الحين والآخر. لرسم بعض الرسومات."

نظرة سترينج ببراعة لمن حوله.كان نصف القاعة يتنصت على حديثهم. "هل تفضل مكاناً أكثر خصوصية ،" خفض سترينج صوته ، "إذا كان الأمر يتعلق ..." ثم أشار إلى الوهج الخافت تحت قميص توني.

"هذا الشيء القديم؟ لا لقد أصلحته. لقد أردت رأيك في شيء آخر. ستارك للصناعات تخطط لإطلاق مجموعة من الأطراف الصناعية المتطورة ، ولكن بأسعار معقولة ، حرفياً بسعر التصنيع "

لقد كان مشروعًا قديمًا لم يستطع توني التخلي عنه. لقد قام بتحديث درع وور ماشين بمظلة ، ومولد طاقة احتياطي ، و تقنية حديثة لإمتصاص الصدمات ودعم للحبل الشوكي.

كان توني على يقين من أن رودي سيحظى بالحماية الكافية هذه المرة ، كان لديه بالفعل المخططات، كل ما يحتاج إليه كان دفعة إضافية.

"لقد اكتشفت انه بينما لا ازال استطيع ، فمن الأفضل أن أفعل شيئاً جيداً للعالم. لم أكن أمزح عندما قلت أنني أغلقت قطاع الأسلحة في ستارك للصناعات لأجل تحقيق خير اعظم". 

لمس توني مفاعل القوس. كان لا يزال غير مرتاح ان يضع نفسه هناك. كان جزء منه لا يزال يصرخ بأنه لا يستحق أن يكون رجلاً أفضل ، ومع ذلك كان يتحسن بمنع هذه الأفكار. هو يرفض أن يدع هذا يدمر حياته.

"هذا...جدير بالإعجاب جداً" قال سترينج بصراحة.

لم يكن توني إلى أي شيء توقعه ستفين أن يكون.

"انها فكرة استطيع دعمها، سوف أفرغ وقتاً من جدول أعمالي للإستشارة"

وفقاً للإشاعات، سترينج لم يهتم ابداً حول "الخير الأعظم" كثيراً، ولكن سوف يجن ان لم يغتنم فرصة التعاون مع ستارك للصناعات.

ستارك للصناعات أحدثت ثورة صناعية طبية سيبدو التعاون معهم جيد على ملف أي شخص. 

"مثلما قلت، لن يأخذ وقت طويل. اتصل بي عندما تكون متفرغاً." توني مرر لسترينج بطاقته.

من زاوية عينه، هو رأى شخص يقترب.

"ستيفن،لقد اختفيت لمدة طويلة، لذالك أتيت ل- دكتور ستارك!" المرأة لهثت عندما ادركت من كان ستيفن يتحدث معه.

"كريستين، أود منك ان تقابلي توني. توني هذه هي دكتور كريستين بالمر، زميلتي في العمل في المستشفى".

وضع سترينج ذراعه حول خصرها؛ توني بعقله دحرج عينيه.النوع الغيور هو الأسوء. هو يعلم.

"دكتور بالمر" أخذ توني التلميح، و قبل يدها بسرعة."من الرائع مقابلتك"

في سن مراهقته، توني لن يفكر مرتين قبل أن يبدأ بدراما، ولكن هو يحتاج أن يكون على جانب سترينج الطيب.

الرجل تحدث بمحادثات شيقة، ولكن المهم أكثر، توني يمكنه استخدام رأيه حول الأعضاء الاصطناعية.اذا امكنهم خفض التكاليف، يمكنهم تحسين حياة الآلاف من الناس.

"كان من الجيد أن ألتقي بكم ، لكن لسوء الحظ الآن يجب علي أن أذهب، حاولا الإستمتاع". 

توني انهى مشروبه ووضع الزجاج الفارغ على صينية نادل عابر. 

"انت لن تبقى للمزاد؟" كريستين سألت. 

"لقد تحدثت مع مقيمة المزاد مسبقاً.هي سوف تبقي قطعه او قطعتين من أجلي" توني غمز. 

"اتصل بي في أي وقت" اخبر توني سترينج. قبل ان يتصل بهابي للعودة إلى المنزل.

"انت لم تخبرني انك تعرف توني ستارك...؟" تعجبت كريستين بعد مغادرة توني.

"لم افعل" درس ستيفن بطاقة عمل توني. لقد كانت خفيفة، مصنوعة من المعدن.لم يكن عليها اسم، فقط رقم محفور على السطح. 

"عن ماذا تحدثتم يا رفاق؟". 

"السرية بين الطبيب والمريض كريستين،حتى ولو لم يكن يتعلق بصحته". 

تنهد سترينج و ادخل البطاقة بداخل جيب بذلته.هو وجه كريستين نحو القاعة. المزاد سوف يبدأ.

"نعم، بماذا كنت افكر؟ انت تعيش و تتنفس القواعد". 

كريستين قلبت عينيها. 

"لا استطيع ان اعد المرات التي سألت فيها عن مرضى نيك. تبدون يا رفاق قد حضيتم بمحادثة جيدة". 

"افضل العقول تجذب بعضها" سترينج ابتسم. 

"اوه ارجوك". 

\---------

"اتجه إلى المنزل هابي انا مرهق" قال توني عندما انزلق إلى السيارة.

"من الجيد رؤيتك مرة أخرى سيد ستارك". 

الصوت الذكوري الذي توقعه توني تم استبداله بصوت رقيق.أغلقت الأبواب ، توني محصور في الداخل بينما تحركت السيارة بعيدا عن المكان.

هو سيتعرف على هذا الصوت في أي مكان،كان يعرفها لأكثر من عقد. او بالأحرى اعتقد انه يعرفها.

توني صحح لنفسه عقلياً، كان هنالك فرق بين الاثنين.

"ماذا فعلتِ لهابي؟" توني سأل.

"استرخي هو في موقف السيارات".

العميلة ناتاشا رومانوف من شيلد ابقت عينيها على الطريق.

"هل اشتقت لي؟" أبعدت خصلات شعرها الحمراء جانباً، عارضه فيها رقبتها.

توني القى نظرة باردة عليها، كان على ناتاشا إقناع نفسها ان هذا هو نفس الرجل الذي قضت نصف الشهر الماضي تجسس عليه.

ستارك لم يفعل شيء منذ عيد ميلاده يطابق السلوك المسجل في تقريره.

حتى لو أخذنا في عين الاعتبار تجربته الثاني للموت، فقد كان التغيير جذرياً بالكامل.

عندما ادركت شيلد ان ستارك كان خارج نطاقها، كانوا مستعدين لخسارته.

بغض النظر عن قيمته كإمكانية ثمينة، لم يستطيعوا المخاطرة بملاحظات هاوارد لتسقط بالأيدي الخاطئة.

كان من الخطير جداً ان يتوصلوا مع ستارك عندما كان مسكنه محاط بالجيش

على أي حال، بدل من الإستسلام للمرض، ستارك هرب منه ببراعة. مصلحاً صورته العامة،يقوي روابطه مع الحكومة، يصنع عنصر جديد من دون ملاحظات والده...لقد كان كما لو ان أحد يخبره ماذا يفعل.

"لا.لقد طردتك. الان اخرجي من سيارتي"

كان لا يوجد هنالك دفء في كلاماته، لا شيء يشير إلى إنه كان منجذب اليها من قبل. 

ناتاشا كانت مدربة جيداً في فن الإغواء.كانت على يقين ان ستارك كان مهتماً بها، ولكن في عشية وضحاها هو طردها بدون إنذار.

"نحن نحتاج إلى أن نتحدث" هي قالت بهدوء شديد

توني شعر بالإنزعاج يتصاعد بداخله. كان الوضع هكذا دائماً، ألم يكن؟ هو يذكر ما يريده وهم يتجاهلونه بالكامل. الاثنان منهم يمكنهم لعب هذي اللعبة.

"ساعات استشارتي محجوزة بالكامل حتى يوليو العام المقبل.اخبري مديرك بالإنتظار بالصف"

ناتاشا رفعت عينيها عندما سمعت الحقائق في تلك الكلمات "انت تعلم لمن اعمل"

تعابير وجهها كانت غير مبالية.

" انتِ فقط اخترقتي عشرين محطة. نصيحة الفيروسات هو شارع ذو اتجاهين" *

توني فرك ساعته التي تخفي قفازه بداخلها.

"انا بالفعل أخبرته انا لا اريد ان اكون جزء من فرقته الخارقة السرية". 

"ستارك هذه مسألة جدية" هي سلمت له مجلد مع شارة شيلد على الغلاف الأمامي. 

مبادرة المنتقمون. تقرير الأولي.

" انت لم تكن موصى به ولكن بأخذ عين اعتبار تغيرك في الفترة الأخيرة، المدير قرر أن يعطيك فرصة ثان-". 

توني بيسر انزل النافذة، و قذف المجلد و محتوياته تطايرت مع الرياح خلفهم.

في الماضي، توني سوف يستغل هذه الفرصة لأثبات نفسه.

سوف يستخدم منزله، تكنولوجيا الخاصة به، و حسابه المصرفي مقابل لا شيء أكثر من أن يخبر بأنه يفعل الشيء الصحيح، هو سوف يتخطى هذه الفرصة هذه المرة.

بعد الأحداث التي حدثت في أفغانستان، هو استصغر نفسه.

هو قلل من قيمة جهوده، حتى هو أخفى قيمة الموارد التي دفعها بعد كل مهمة للمنتقمون.

هو فكر، بحماقة، اذا فقط كان بإمكانه فقط فعل المزيد، يقسى على نفسه فقط قليلاً، إذن الفريق اخيراً سوف يرونه متساوي اخلاقياً معهم.

مع الكثير من الكفاح ، هو مات وحيداً في مستودع في سيبيريا. لا أحد عاد إليه.

هم لن يستطيعوا اللعب مع ثقته بنفسه، ليس هذه المرة

" ويحي، من الأفضل لكي اللحاق بهذا، المجلدات في غاية الأهمية وسرية"

"انت-" قناع الامبالاة لبلاك ويدو كسر. هي اخبرت بموقعهم عبر سماعة بأذنها.

ربما توني سيشعر بالماضي بالذنب، هذه المرة هو شعر فقط بالإزدراء.

ناتاشا حدقت به هي لا تستطيع التصديق. شيء كان في غير مكانه.ليس من المفترض لمدني أن يستجيب هكذا

بصرف النظر عن تورط هاوارد مع شيلد، لم يكن يفترض من ابنه ان يملك خبرة بالتعامل مع المنظمات في الظلال

وميض من الاحمر والذهبي جذب انتباهها.

قبل أن تمسك سلاحها، هي كانت تواجه قفاز متوهج أمام وجهها.

"انا فقط سوف اكرر هذا مرة واحدة : اخرجي من سيارتي"

ناتاشا حللت الموقف، هي كانت تحت أوامر صارمة بأن لا تجرح ستارك؛ هم يزالون لا يعلمون عن كيف هو استعاد صحته. كلا يديها كانتا مرئيتين. بهذه المسافة، الشعاع سوف يضربها حتى ولو استطاعات تجنب ان يضرب رأسها. و حركة سير نيويورك كانت مزدحمة جداً في هذا الوقت.

أوقفت السيارة على جانب الطريق.

"انا سوف أبلغ المدير فيوري عن افعالك" قالت ناتاشا.

افعال، توني تأمل، و ليس قراراته. فقط عندما كانت ناتاشا ستخرج، توني تحدث. 

"سوف أحذرك مرة واحدة، لذا استمعي بحذر. بينما انتِ لطيفة جداً لمنحي مدخل لنظام لشيلد ، انا من الجانب الآخر لدي بعض المعلومات مثيرة للإهتمام. تعالي بالقرب مني، أو أي أحد من حولي مرة أخرى و أحد من عملائك سوف يحترق، بداءاً من بارتون"

تجمدت ناتاشا بمكانها.

"اذا كنت مكانك سوف اشاهد ظهري" إن حملقة بلاك ويدو المحتقرة قد تخيف أي شخص، لكن توني اظهر إبتسامته المميزة.

"كان يجب عليك الاستماع لآرائك الخاصة.من خلال تجربة سابقة، يكون للكذب و التجسس ثمن دائماً"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *تعبير يشير إلى أن اذا فعلت شيء توقع من الاخر فعله ايضًا


	6. Chapter 6

كانت بيبر مبتهجة لعودة مجموعتها للفنون الحديثة. كانت بهجتها واضحة، بسبب أن توني أخذ هذه الفرصة ليعلن لها عن فكرة كان يخطط لها منذ معرض ستارك.

فوجئ توني ان بيبر لم تعترض على الفكرة مباشرة. بعد أن شرح خطته وعرض لها أفكاره، تنهدت بيبر و أخبرت توني انها ليست بمحل ان تتخذ قرارات عنه بعد الآن

قبل عامين، بيبر ستقوم بتشكيك في وعود توني مترددة بأن تدعه يقوم بأي شيء بمفرده، ولكن منذ حادثة أفغانستان، كان الأمر كما لو ان شخصاً ما ضغط على زر. و فجأة اصبح توني ناضجاً.

بعض الايام، بيبر سوف تظل مستيقظة تتساءل عن الأحداث الغير معقولة التي حدثت بالسنة الماضية. رئيسها، توني، كان الرجل الحديدي : بطل خارق و رمزاً للعالم الحر.

لقد ولت الأيام التي كان أسوأ ما يمكن أن يحدث توني يتجاهل الأعمال الورقية. 

كان توني يفعل ما بإستطاعته لتصحيح أخطاء ماضيه و بيبر كانت فخورة جداً به، ولاكن لايزال هنالك أيام كان توني يختبئ بمعمله و يتجنب عينيها. 

ستجد بيبر جروح و كدمات و علامات حريق عليه.

تلك الأيام كانت تتمنى أن يكون توني اناني قليلاً.

تتمنى أن يتجنب بعض القتالات؛ يترك الآخرين يأخذون اللكمات لمرة. بعض الايام كانت تنظر للرجل الحديدي وتتمنى ان يعود توني الذي تعرفه.

بعدها اتت النقاشات، القتالات. أخفى كلا الطرفين مشاعرهما واختارا الصراخ على بعضهما البعض بدلاً من ذالك، لأنه بهذه الطريقة فقط تمكنا من جذب انتباه بعضهما البعض.

تسألت بيبر لماذا أخذت وقت طويل لتدرك هذا.

"انت تعلم اني سوف احبك دائماً، صحيح؟" ابتسمت بيبر.

هي علمت أنه بعد اليوم الأمور لن تكون على نفس حالها مرة أخرى.

"انا احبك، ولكن بعض الأحيان الناس يحبون بعضهم البعض ولكن ليس بإستطاعتهم ان يكونوا معاً"

شاهد توني تعابير وجهها، لم يكن هنالك أي غضب في ابتسامة بيبر، فقط بعض الحزن.

"لقد كنت سوف أذكر هذا، ولكن لم أجد وقتاً مناسب" قال توني بحذر

"اجل، لاحظت. ولاكن مهما حدث، انا اريدك ان تعلم اني سوف ابقى دائماً هنا لأجلك" سحبت بيبر توني لعناق محكم.

"انت لن تتخلص مني بسهولة. استطيع ان اكون ألم في المؤخرة ايضاً"

"فقط النوع الجيد" تمتم توني من عنق بيبر. همهمت بيبر برضا

عودة توني مرة أخرى بين ذراعيها كان جيداً، لكنها تعلم أنه إذا لم يكن لديها مشاعر له ، فمن غير العدل التمسك به وعدم السماح له بالرحيل.

"لذالك، لانزال اصدقاء؟" سأل توني بعد فترة

"افضل الأصدقاء" قبلته بيبر على خده وبعدها تركته "مع ذالك اعتقد انه يجب عليك إعادة النظر في فكرتك"

"صدقيني بيب، انا اعلم، لقد أجريت الآلاف من السيناريوهات بكل من ذهني و بالمحاكاة. لا أحد منهم انتهى بنهاية جيدة جداً" رفعت بيبر حواجبها

"ثم لماذا تفعل ذالك؟ نستطيع توسيع خط الإنتاج لدينا. انا متأكدة ان الرئيس أليس يستطيع الانتظار. مع الأخذ بالاعتبار انك تقدم لهم معروف سياسي كبير"

فرك توني ذقنه بتفكير. اقترب من درع الرجل الحديدي. ليس مارك 5، بل الدرع الاصلي لرجل الحديد.

البدلة التي تركها خلفه في الصحراء عندما تم إنقاذه، بعدها تم تجميعها وتركيبها بعد ان اعلن أن ستارك للصناعات لن تقوم بصنع الأسلحة مرة أخرى.

بعد توقف طويل، توني تحدث. 

"بسبب اني أحتاج ان احاول. احتاج ان اصلح أخطاء الماضي، مرة واحدة وللأبد. لقد أعطيت بعض الأشخاص الكثير من الفرص الثانية مع ترك الآخرين جانباً. بعضهم لم يكونوا قابلين للمساعدة بعد الآن، ولكن لايزال من الممكن إنقاذه، اذا نجح ذالك، فسيكون ذلك مفيدًا لشركة ستارك للصناعات على المدى طويل أيضًا"

تنهدت بيبر. لم تستطيع إخفاء ابتسامتها لكنها تظاهرت انها غاضبة "حسناً، افعل ما تعتقد أنه صحيح. انا سأقوم دائماً بتنظيف من خلفك بأي حال"

لهث توني بأذى مزيف "هذا مستحيل انا دائماً لا أخطئ"

"سيدي، اذا يمكنني ان اذكرك بالألفين وستة وسبعين مرة مع إحصاء الحوادث التي لا يمكن عدها" قال جارفيس. كلا توني و بيبر اجفلوا من الذكريات. 

"الفين؟ الان انت فقط تعبث معي" كل الذكاء الصناعي لستارك كانوا يتعلمون أشياء جديدة دائماً، حتى ولو نسخ توني كود جارفيس، وأعاد تصنيعه مرة أخرى الاثنان منهما لن يكونوا متماثلين ابداً.

"كما هو الحال دائماً، سيدي، حساباتي دائماً دقيقة"

بيبر تحدثت"حسناً إذن، هذا أمر جيد، جيمي تشو سوف يصدر مجموعة الربيع الشهر القادم، صحيح؟"

\----------

لمفاجأة كل شخص، أعلنت شركة ستارك للصناعات رسمياً عن تعيين هامر للصناعات كمصدر خارجي لإنتاج الفيلق الحديدي.

لقد كان معروف انه منذ إغلاق قسم الأسلحة، شركة ستارك للصناعات قامت ببيع معظم المصانع التي تصنع الأسلحة العسكرية. ولم يتبقى سوى خط إنتاج صغير مخصص لبناء درع الرجل الحديدي.

مقارنةً بين المصانع العملاقة التي تنتج تقنية ستارك نهاراً و ليلاً وبين خط الإنتاج هذا، لقد كان صغير للغاية، مما أطفأ آمال الكثيرين أن ستارك للصناعات يمكن أن تعود في يوم ما إلى سوق الأسلحة. 

بعد التصريح عن إنتاج الفيلق الحديدي، لقد اعتقد معظم الناس ان ستارك للصناعات ببساطة سوف تتوسع مرة أخرى و تختار إنتاج كل شيء داخلياً.

بعد كل شيء، لا يزال الفيلق الحديدي مستوحى من بدلة الرجل الحديدي.

الجميع يعلم كم كان توني شديد الحماية إتجاه بدلة الرجل الحديدي.

لقول ان التصريح شل الصناعات كلها كان استهانة.

هامر للصناعات و ستارك كانوا منافسين عمل لمدة طويلة. بعد سقوط هامر للصناعات بعد إذلالهم في معرض ستارك، السخرية من الخصم كانت الخطوة المتوقعة القادمة. بدل من ذالك رمى توني لهامر حبل النجاة، و ضمن ان هامر للصناعات ستتخطى الخطر.

كل ما كان يمكن لتوني التفكير فيه هو كيف كان من الصعب إقناع هامر إنه يريد مساعدته.

كان هامر يخدم في دار رعاية للمسنين، يفعل ما يتوقع أي شخص فعله في دار رعاية.

توقع توني ان يدخل، ويعلن عن خططه، ويرحل قبل أن يركع هامر على ركبته بإمتنان. بدل من ذالك قد استغرق توني نصف ساعة ليفسر ان هامر للصناعات سوف تصنع الهيكل الخارجي فقط، وانه لن يسمح لهم برؤية أي مخطط قبل أن يراجع هامر العقد مع محاميه.

ورثه من عائلته ام لا، يتطلب قدر كبير من الذكاء لتكون مصنِع اسلحة بقيمة ملايين الدولارات، لم يكن جوستين هامر غبياً، كان يدرك عيوبه وبهذا وظف محترفين للإشراف على العيوب التي لم يستطع التعامل معها.

على الرغم من أن لا شيء يعفيه من كونه مهندساً

فظيعاً (و مهندس فظيع كان يتوق لهزيمة توني ستارك من بين جميع الناس)

اذا لم يجرؤ هامر على اثبات نفسه بواسطة تفعيل النابض، لكان توني لن يزعج نفسه بالتعامل معه، ولكن هو فعلها، وجعل توني غير قادر على مشاهدته يتعفن جانباً.

لا يعلم توني إلى أين سيقود هذا التحالف، ولكنه سيراقبه عن كثب.تمت خيانة توني مرات عديدة ولن يتم خيانته مرة اخرى.

فقط لصنع الهيكل الخارجي سيتم الاستعانة بمصادر خارجية. اما تجميع و تركيب الفيلق سيتم داخلياً، تمت صياغة العقد حتى يكتمل الفيلق الحديدي، ثلاثمائة وحدة للبحث والإنقاذ. 

يمكن لكل روبرت العمل بشكل مستقل،أو العمل مع طيار إذا لزم الأمر. يمكن للفيلق الحديدي أداء مهام متعددة بمرونة في نفس الوقت، لكن لن تكون مشكلة إذا قام شخص ما بإرتدائها.

لقد كان صحيحاً ان توني سرق المزيد من الوقت لهذا المشروع. الفيلق الحديدي كان من المفترض أن يسلم قبل وقت طويل من "رحيل توني".

خلال الثلاث الأشهر من اختفائه، تم الاتصال به بشكل دوري ليسألوا عن تقدمه. ولكن توني لعب بذكاء وأعطى الجيش معلومات عن تقدمه مع العنصر الجديد بدل من ذالك.

الحقيقة كانت، توني لم يفعل شيئاً، ولاكن لا أحد بحاجة إلى معرفة ذالك. المخططات جاءت من حياته السابقة. الآن هي على جهازه لأكثر من شهرين، مغطاة بالغبار.

توني سيجعل الحكومة والجيش وشركائه التجاريين يعملون ليستحقون ذالك، وفي النهاية عرف توني جيداً عواقب توفير الكثير والسريع.

كان هنالك وقت كان كل ما أراد القيام به هو تقديم هدايا مميزة لأصدقائه، لأنه بعد كل شيء ، كان ملياردير عبقري؟ إذا لم تتمكن من تقديم الهدايا لهم مثل السحر، فما فائدتك؟.

كان سيدفع ثمن الرحلات ، ويصطحب أصدقاءه من معهد ماساتشوستس للتكنولوجيا في رحلات بحرية. بهذا تأسست هذه العادة لديه. 

بحلول الوقت الذي التقى فيه المنتقمون، قام توني بتجهيزهم جميعاً بدروع مخصصة. لقد أعطى برجه لهم لاستخدامه كمقر ، وتعامل مع القضايا القانونية، لكنه طلب منهم التوقيع على الاتفاقيات لأنه لا يريد ان يتم إيذائهم. 

لم يكن يرغب في رؤية روس يقتلهم بفريق الإغتيال خاصته. ولكن كل هذا الجهد لم يكن مفيداً، لأنه في النهاية لم يكن جيداً بما يكفي لوالده ، ولم يكن جيداً بما يكفي لزملائه في الفريق. كل مخاوفه وانعدام الأمن لديه دفعت جانباً.

كاد توني ان يسحق ما كان يعمل عليه."تبدو مشتتاً" نظر توني إلى الأعلى ليجد دكتور ستيفن سترينج يتجه إلى طاولة العمل. كان يحمل مفصل الركبة من الساق الإصطناعية الذي انتهى منها.

"انتهيت، ستيفاني؟" توني رفع حاجبه. المفاصل بكل انواعها لم تكن بسيطة.

"إنه ستيفن، أو دكتور سترينج، اذا كنت تفضل" تنهد ستيفن. وقام بتصحيح لتوني مرة أخرى بإحباط على الرغم من معرفته بأنها كانت محاولة عديمة الفائدة تماماً.

"و أجل، لقد انتهيت. تتطلب جراحة الاعصاب ايدي ثابتة"

"جارفيس امسحها ضوئياً، واجري محاكاة، وقارنها مع النموذج السابق" خطف توني المفصل من ستيفن

كانوا على قاعدة الإسم الأول منذ فترة من الوقت.

فحص ستيفن توني بينما ربط المهندس المفصل بساق البلاستيكية. لم يكن ستيفن أخصائياً نفسياً، لكنه يمكنه ملاحظة أن توني كان يخفي شيئاً ما.

اتصل ستيفن بتوني بعد يومين من الحفل. هو نظم جدوله للإستشارة التي سيقدمها لتوني.

بصراحة، بدل من تحديد موعد، توني سأله اذا كان لديه شيء ليفعله لاحقاً، أجاب بلا.

تلك الليلة كانت بداية للعديد من الجلسات، معظمها كانت في معمل توني. تفاجئ ستيفن من حماسه للتعاون مع توني.

كما قالت كريستين له، مثل كل المغرورين الانانين، هو فقط مهووس بالبراعة و التميز.

و توني ستارك بتأكيد كان عبقري.

كان هناك شيء يتكون بينهما، شيء بعيد عن الصداقة، ولكن تخطى حدود المعرفة.

لم يكن ستيفن معتاداً على مجارة الآخرين له. لقد استمتع بالعمل مع عقل مشابه له، ليطرح الافكار بلإنحاء بحرية، وتعاد له بسرعة مضاعفة.

عندما كانا يعملان بهدوء، يشاركون المساحة بينهما ولكن لا يتفاعلان مع بعضهم البعض، ستيفن سيجد نفسه ينظر إلى الرجل الآخر. منغمساً في سحره، في كل مرة يتحدث فيها مع توني في كل مرة يتعرف على العديد من الجوانب منه.

لقد علم أن بعض من جوانب شخصية توني تتعارض تماماً مع انطباع الجمهور. غالباً ما يتم وصف توني ستارك على أنه "مستهتر يريد جذب الانتباه"، وفي المختبر لم يكن شيء كهذا.

بعض الأحيان ستيفن سيجده غارق في أفكاره. توني كان يعمل على عمله ولكن يبدو أنه سارح الذهن. التعابير التي على وجهه كانت من الصعب وصفها، غضب، حقد، مخلوطة مع المرارة و الألم العميق.

تلك اللحظات تحدث فقط في المختبر، في مكان توني الأمن.

لقد واجه توني ستارك بعض الأحداث التي لن يخرج فيها معظم الرجال أحياء.

"مبروك سيدي، دكتور سترينج.لقد ارتفع أداء الأطراف الاصطناعية بنسبة 4 ٪." تمتم جارفيس بعد أن اجراء المحاكاة على النموذج. " لايزال علينا اختبار متانة النموذج"

"لقد فزت لقد قلت لك أن استبدال المواد يمكن أن يحل المشكلة" ، قال توني بينما هو يربت على ذراع ستيفن.

"كما أتذكر لقد كانت انا من أصر على أن تبني هيكل جديد. كانت تخطيطاتك السابقة فظيعة" ، سخر ستيفن محاولاً إخفاء ابتسامته.

"انت تجعل الأمر صعب. حسناً سنتقسمها بالنصف" استمر الاثنان بتشاحن بينما القى جارفيس البيانات عليهما. امتلئ المختبر بجو مريح. لقد افتقد توني هذا، ان يمتلك شخص يمكنه تبادل الأفكار معه بسهولة.

اعطاه هذا شعور دافئ، شعور لم يحظى به منذ برو- صحح توني لنفسه.

شعور لم يحظى به منذ بانر، كان بانر غائب دائماً في اللحظة التي كان يحتاجه فيه بشدة،شخص كان دائم يقع في النوم عندما أراد فتح له قلبه. جانب متشائم من توني تسأل كم المدة التي ستستمر فيه علاقته مع ستيفن.

متى سيكشف ستيفن عن ألوانه الحقيقية؟ يطعنه من الوراء ويأخذ ما يريد ويرحل؟

"هذا هو مرة أخرى" ستيفن قال

"المعذرة؟" توقف توني عن الكتابة بجهازه اللوحي.

"انت تعلم ماذا اعني. هذا" ستيفن أومأ نحو توني "عبقري وحيد يعاني"

"البعض يجد هذا جذاب للغاية" قال توني، متهرباً من نظرات الآخر. "ما الذي ستفعله ، تسألني عن حالي؟ تخبرني أن هذا ليس خطأي ، عزيزي أنتوني ، كل شيء سيكون على ما يرام؟" قال توني بصوت غنائي

"سأفضل ان اخبرك ان تتخطى الأمر" قال ستيفن "مهما حدث، لن يختفي الأمر انت الوحيد القادر على إنقاذ نفسك"

"هذا ما كنت أفعله، طوال الوقت، بكل هذه السنوات، انقذ نفسي." رمى توني جهازه اللوحي على الأريكة.

"ما خطبك اليوم؟" توني رفع نفسه من الأريكة.

و ذهب إلى المطبخ و فتح وأغلاق الثلاجة.

" لا شيء هنا. انا جائع، دعنا نطلب طعام صيني"

"لا بأس ولكن انا سأكل طعام صيني حقيقي" مستشعراً بتجنب توني للأمر. قرر ستيفن ترك الموضوع.

"لا استطيع ان اصدق انك اقنعتني بأخر مرة بالخروج وتناول الطعام"

"و الناس يقولون اني انا المتكبر" ابتسم توني ابتسامة عريضة "جارفيس لقد سمعت الطبيب. طعام صيني حقيقي لشخصين"

عرض جارفيس قائمة طعام المطعم المفضل لستيفن بجانبه. تفحص ستيفن القائمة و طلب ما يريده لهما.

"سمك السلمون المرقط المبخر، خضروات و طبق من اللحم الاحمر. اختيار جيد دكتور" جارفيس الذي كان دائماً خائناً استحسن خيار ستيفن.

عمل الاثنان بهدوء حتى وصل الطعام. هم كانوا حالياً يجلسون في المعمل الذي صنع فيه توني العنصر الجديد. على عكس قصره في ماليبو، خدمة توصيل الطعام لن تجد مشكلة منذ أن المختبر الجديد كان موقعه في منتصف مدينة نيويورك، ضمن حدود برج ستارك الجديد القادم.

دائماً ما يكون توني حذراً جداً في تقديم تصريحات الدخول والخروج الخاصة بمعمله ، والتي تعد طريقته للتعبير عن موافقته لشخص. المختبر الجديد هو بداية لرحلته إلى مسار مختلف ، يرمز إلى تغييره. في الواقع ، لم يتوقع توني أن يحضر أي شخص هنا بهذه السرعة. 

لسماح لستيفن بالدخول الى مختبره، بدأ الاثنان بعض مناقشات العصف الذهني في المقر الرئيسي، ثم اجتاز ستيفن رسمياً "اختبار" توني ليسمح له بدخول في ورشة عمله. 

منذ ذالك الوقت، اتفقوا جيدا مع بعضهم البعض، توني ببطء وثق بستيفن بمعرفته بمعلومات خارج عن مشروعهم.

توني لم يدرك كم عدد المرات التي اتى بها الرجل الآخر الي المعمل، حتى ذالك يوم، بينما كان توني ينظف طاولة عمله، هو اسقط واحد من اقلام ستيفن الغالية. في تلك اللحظة رفع رأسه و نظر في الأنحاء و رأى أشياء ستيفن منتشرة في كل مكان.

توني مؤخراً مزح اذا اراد ستيفن ان يتخطى مباشرة إلى الانتقال للعيش معه، هو يستطيع على الأقل ان يشتري له العشاء اولاً، استجاب ستيفن على ذالك بأخذ توني إلى مطعمه الصيني المفضل، بعد ذالك بفترة، قرر توني ان يجعل ورشة عمله هذه مقره الرئيسي.

" قل لي، لقد كنت تأكل معي مؤخراً كثيراً. اين هي تلك الفتاة؟" توني سأل ستيفن.

"كريستين وانا وافقنا على أن ننهي التزامنا الرومانسي، و نبقى اصدقاء"

ازال ستيفن عظام سمك السلمون المرقط بدقة، التي كانت دائماً مجهود غير مرغوب فيه لتوني.

"لقد كان للأفضل، بينما نضع بعين الاعتبار اننا نعمل بنفس المستشفى، سوف يهتم الناس دائماً بالتفاصيل"

"اوتش، ماذا فعلت هذه المرة؟" شاهد توني حركات ستيفن. هو خطف السمكة بعد أن انتهى منها. "عمل رائع بالمناسبة" قال توني بينما هو يأكلها، "انت لا تترك أي عظام ابداً"

ستيفن هز رأسه " انا اجري عمليات جراحية بالجهاز العصبي والمركزي والمحيطي. تشريح سمكة ليس شيء كبير، و لا، انا لم افعل شيء. القرار كان بالإجماع، صنع لحل المشاكل المشتركة بيننا"

"إن الاعتراف بمشكلتك هي الخطوة الأولى لتصبح رجل أفضل". حدق توني في قطعة السمك الثانية مثل الصقر.

"أو يمكن ان تكون هذه العلاقة الفاشلة مسؤوليتها تماماً. في هذه الحالة ، أفترض أن عدم أخذ اللوم شيء غير مسؤول" سحب ستيفن طبقه بعيد قليلاً عن توني، شعر توني بخيبة أمل شديدة.

" انا متأثر " توني اكل باقي الصلصة قبل أن يمسك بجهازه اللوحي "لمعلوميتك سأكون مشغولاً للأسابيع القادمة. سيسمح جارفيس لك بدخول اذا احتجت لشيء"

"ستذهب خارج المدينة؟"

السؤال كان بريئًا، ولاكن جف حلق توني. كان ستيفن مركز على وجبته، وكان توني شاكراً

"اجل" كانت الإجابة عبارة عن كلمة واحدة. على عكس الاعتقاد الشائع ، كان توني كاذباً ممتازًا. لم يكن يحب القيام بذلك ، خاصة مع أصدقائه ، ولكن على الرغم من ذالك ستيفن كان مجرد مدني وكان من الأفضل إبعاده عن ذلك.

"سأغادر المدينة لا تشتاق لي كثيراً"

كان أحد مشاريعه الخاصة يعطي نتائج في النهاية. لم يكن توني يمزح عندما أخبر ناتاشا أنه أجرى هجوم مضاد ايضا على نظام شيلد. قدمت قاعدة بيانات شيلد آخر قطعة من اللغز كان توني يعمل عليها منذ بعثه.

حتى الآن ، كان توني رحيماً بمعاملة أعدائه.السماح لشيلد بالمغادرة فقط مع صفعة على الكف، مساعدة جوستين هامر على إنقاذ نفسه...في المرة القادمة، لن يمدد نفس المجاملة. 

كان أمام توني طريق مظلم و طويل، لكنه كان يعلم أنه سيتغلب على الأمر. يجب عليه. 


	7. Chapter 7

كانت شركة "Advanced Idea Mechanics" المعروفة بأسم A.I.M.، وكالة بحث وتطوير اسسها ألدريتش كيلين.

في الأصل كان مركز أبحاث ممول من القطاع الخاص، كان من أبرز أعضائها مايا هانسن. هي العالمة التي استعان بها كيلين لتطوير "إكستريمس" بشكل مشترك، و هو شكل من أشكال العلاج الوراثي الذي يمكنه تجديد الأنسجة التالفة وإعادة تنمية الأطراف المقطوعة.

شكل من أشكال العلاج الوراثي الذي يحتاجه توني.

ليست النسخة السيئة التي يتحول فيها المريض إلى قنبلة موقوتة.*

*توني يتحدث عن العلاج الي ظهر في إيرون مان 3

احتاج توني العلاج مستقر وجاهز. مفاعل القوس لا يمكن أن يبقى في داخله إلى الأبد. بغض النظر عن مدى التقدم التكنولوجي ، كان الثقب الموجود في صدره ضارًا بصحته وكان يجب عليه إصلاحه.

بعد أن عاش الأحداث في حياته السابقة ، عرف توني مدى خطورة العملية.كانت أول محاولة لهذا الشيء في هذا الزمن (هذا الخط الزمني). الاحتمالات لم تكن في صالحه.

آخر مرة أخرج فيها مفاعل القوس، فقط عندما كان في ذروة يأسه ، ولم يرغب في تجربة هذا التهور مرة أخرى.

هو لن يضيع فرصته الثانية للحياة. معرفته الشخصية تحسنت منذ ذالك الوقت.

خطته الاصلية ستأخذ المزيد من الوقت لتكتمل، ولكن توني علم ان هذا لن يكون كافياً.

لذالك هو يحتاج أن يكون (إكستريمس) آمنًا.

منذ وصوله إلى قراره، قام توني بالبحث بدقة بجميع المتغيرات الغير المعروفة التي قد تحدث. على الرغم من ثقة كيلين بنفسه، كانت خطته مليئة بالثغرات منذ البداية.

كان لدى توني خيارين أمامه.

يمكنه الاقتراب من AIM بذريعة العمل من أجلهما، و قضاء عدة أشهر تحت الغطاء لاستخراج الصيغة و الجلوس دون أن يفعل شيئًا أثناء مشاهدة كيلين يستغل قدامى المحاربين كجرذان مختبرية.

أو يستطيع جعل كيلين يختفي، نظيف وبسيط.

قال له ستيف روجرز مرة ان توني ليس من النوع الذي يقدم التضحيات. إنه لن يستلقي على سلك لينقذ الآخرين. مالم يكن يعرفه كابتن ان توني سيضحي بنفسه. سيفعلها في غمضة عين اذا كان هذا هو المطلوب.

هذا هو السبب في أنه طار مع القنبلة النووية إلى فضاء شيتوري، مع معرفته ان هذا رحلة بإتجاه واحد، لكن هذه الحلول ليست سهلة التنفيذ.

في الحياة ، لا أحد يعرف كل شيء ، ولا أحد يعرف ماذا ستكون النتيجة. لذلك في حالات سوف يحدد المشكلة ثم يحلها باستخدام أفضل طريقة ممكنة.

لم يكن توني خائفاً من اتخاذ قرار صعب. اذا رأى طريقة لتخطي العقبات، للوصول للهدف النهائي بسرعة، هو سيختاره.

وقف توني على سقيفة برج ستارك الغير مكتملة. راقب أفاق نيويورك من منطقة غرفة المعيشة القديمة.

ألدريتش كيلين خرج من المصعد. "توني! لقد مر وقت طويل.أحد عشر سنة.في الواقع، يمكنك تخيل دهشتي عندما رن الهاتف فجأة وطلبت مني أن نلتقي"

لم يجبه توني. هو كرس نفسه فقط بمراقبة الذي أمامه. في الليل، المدينة منارة بأعمدة الضوء التي تجعلها تتلألأ. وصل كيلين ليقف بجانب توني.

"رائع، أليس كذالك؟ مالذي يمكن أن يحققه البشر." أسر كيليان بالمنظر الذي أمامه. "قبل عشر سنوات ، نصف هذا لم يكن موجودا. تخيل ما يمكن أن يفعله البشر إذا كان لديهم ذلك الوقت مرة أخرى."

ابتسم توني لتلك الكلمات ، رغم أن الإبتسامة لم تصل إلى عينيه.

"استطيع الاجابة على ذالك الان. هل ترى قطعة الأرض التي هناك؟" توني أومأ ليساره. "سيكون مكتب الضرائب الجديد، سيسبب مشاكل عندما يبنى. و المبنى المنخفض الذي امامنا؟ بعض الحمقى اراد ان يجعله مائة وخمسين طابق. كان على صناعة ستارك ان تقاضيهم"

اسقط كيلين ابتسامته."ماذا تريد؟ توني؟"

التفت توني بحدة. " السؤال هو ليس ما اريد بل ما تريد، كيلين" سؤال توني تردد في المكان الفارغ.

واجهة البرج لم تثبت بعد. لا شيء يفصلهم عن السقوط تسعمائة قدم. "الشيء المضحك هو، انك اعتدت على أن تبقيني مستيقظًا في الليل" استمر توني بتقدم إلى الحافة.

"تساءلت ماذا كان سيحدث لو لم اتركك. إذا كنت قد خصصت وقتًا للإستماع إليك ، لمساعدتك. ما زلت أريد أن أعرف ما الذي كان سيحدث."

"ماذا تعرف" في الظلام عين كيلين توهجت بلون برتقالي خطير.

"ولكن لقد تأخرت. لقد تخطينا نقطة العودة. لا شيء سأفعله سيرضيك، حتى ولو كان هنالك فرصة صغيرة لتسوية الخلاف، لا استطيع المخاطرة، ليس بعد رؤية ماذا فعلت لناس الذين احبهم"

لمس توني السوار الذي في معصمه. "اسمع، انا افهم ان لك ثأر شخصي ضدي. اذا توقفت عند ذالك الحد، لن يكون لدي مشكلة مع ذالك. ليفوز الرجل الأفضل" همس جارفيس بالموعد الوصول التقريبي لوصول البدلة بإذن توني.

"ما كان يجب عليك أن لا تفعله هو استخدام البشر كتجارب والتلاعب لتحقيق مكاسب شخصية. بهذا انت ذهبت بعيدا قليلا".

تغير في الرياح كان كل ما احتاجه توني، فقفز جانبًا ، ولكن ليس في الوقت المناسب لتفادي هجوم كيلين. سقط على كتفه مع ثقب محترق على كمه.

"لمن يستحق ذالك" جفل توني. "انا اسف ولكنك تستحق هذه النتيجة."

ظهر درع مارك 47 في الأفق. على اشارة توني، جارفيس لف الدرع على كيلين، و حبسه بشرنقة من الحديد. صرخ كيلين بداخل البدلة.

بدلة مارك 47 المعدلة تتحمل جميع انواع درجات الحرارة مثل ما فعلت في المختبر.

"انقل الحزمة لتخلص منها" أمر جارفيس. طارت البدلة إلى حيث كانت بحاجة للذهاب. كانت الوجهة محددة مسبقًا.

انفاق ستارك للصناعات المهجور، وهي أنفاق خرسانية تحت الأرض يمكنها أن تصمد أمام القصف بضعف عشر مرات.

عندما يتم الوصول إلى الإحداثيات الصحيحة ، تم برمجة البدلة لتدمير نفسها و تفجير الصواريخ الست المرفقة معها. صاروخ واحد يمكنه قتل كيلين ولكن توني سوف يستخدم الباقيين للتأكد من ذالك.

"كيف هو جارفيس؟" اخرج توني نفس مهتزًا. لقد خطط لهذا المساء لشهور، ولكن رؤيته يحدث كان شيء مختلف بالكامل.

"البدلة تقوم بعمل جيد. سيد كيلين لم يصل بعد إلى أقصى درجة حرارة لتمكنه من تفجير البدلة."

توني فحص ذراعه. الجرح أحرق فقط جلده، ولكنه لا يزال يؤلمه. لديه ساعتين لينتظر قبل أن يحتاج أن يذهب إلى طبيب.

بمجرد أن تصل البدلة إلى المكان المطلوب، واحدة أخرى بنفس المظهر برمجت لترجع مع وعاء فارغ.

لأي صورة لقمر صناعي، ستظهر و كأنما كان الرجل الحديدي يقوم بمهمة بسيطة

توني جعل جارفيس يمحو كل اللقطات الامنية لزيارة كيلين له.

حقيقة أنه لم يخبر أحدا عن مكان توجهه جعلت الأمور أسهل.خمن توني أنه لم يكن الشخص الوحيد الذي أتى بنوايا سيئة لهذه الليلة.

و بحلول الوقت التي وصلت فيه البدلة الثانية ، كان توني قد ربط ذراعه بقميصه. و قرر ان يعود إلى ماليبو. من هناك سوف ينتظر لأيام حتى يلاحظ أحدهم اختفاء كيلين.

صيغة إكستريمس كانت ستأتي إليه. إذا كانت مايا هانسن نفس المرأة التي كانت في حياته السابقة، فسوف تتصل به وتتوسل إلى شركة ستارك للصناعات لتمويل أبحاثها.

لقد اقتربت كثيرا لتنهي بحثها، مع كيلين أم لا ،هي سوف تنهي ما بدأته.

لا يمكن لتوني الا ان يساعدها بسعادة.

_______

أوقف ستيفن سترينج لامبورغيني خاصته امام المختبر. كان من الغريب أنه كان هنا و توني ليس بداخله، لكن كان لديه وقت فراغ لهذا الأسبوع ، وكان يعتقد أنه يجب أن يستفيد منه.

"مساء الخير دكتور سترينج". فتح باب المعمل امامه ليدخل.

"جارفيس" أومأ ستيفن إلى شاشة الكاميرا الأمنية، كما لو كان في استقبال شخص ما.

ستيفن ليس لديه اي شك في أن توني يعتبر جارفيس أيضًا إنسانًا ، مع الأخذ في الاعتبار مستوى الحرية الذي يتمتع به جارفيس.

سار ستيفن من خلال المدخل المضئ بإضاءة باهتة، وأحذيته الجلدية نقرت بصوت عال خلال كل خطوة.

لم يرغب في تشغيل كهرباء المبنى بأكمله. لقد كان يعرف طريقه، و هو سيستخدم المختبر الرئيسي فقط.

ومع ذلك ، كلما اقترب اكثر، كلما سمع أصواتًا صاخبة أكثر. أصوات محادثة، غارقة في الموسيقى - هل هذا الذي يسمعه موسيقى حفل؟

متحير من إنقلاب الأحداث، اراد ستيفن ان يتحقق. كان هناك شيء غريب حول تلك الثرثرة. لم تبدو أصوات صادرة من كل مكان. الأصوات كانت مكتومة، صادرة من مكان واحد. دفع ستيفن الباب للمختبر الرئيسي وقد غمر بحشداً من الناس.

جفل ستيفن، توقع ان يصطدم بهم، ولكن الأشخاص تحولوا لمكعبات زرقاء.

انها محاكاة.

"مهلاً توني!" اسم الرجل العبقري أثار انتباه ستيفن. التفت الى وسط الغرفة بالوقت المناسب ليرى رجل يقترب. "ألدريتش كيلين، انا معجب كبير بعملك".

"عملي؟" المرأة ذات الشعر الأسود سألت. في المشهد، الناس يحاولون التزاحم لدخول المصعد. كانت يديها مرتبطة مع توني و نظرت بشك للمتحدث.

"من هو؟" سأل توني بالوقت نفسه "من ليس كذالك؟ هو يقصدني". قال للمرأة.

كان هناك شيء مختلف بتوني. بدا أصغر سنًا و أكثر صحة، ولكن الشيء الأهم من كل هذا، إنه يفتقر إلى توهج مفاعل القوس من صدره.

"حسنًا، بطبع، ولكن-" الرجل، ألدريتش كيلين، تخطى حارس توني الشخصي و انزلق إلى داخل المصعد.

" آنسة هانسين، تابعت مؤسستي أبحاثك منذ أن تخرجتم من معهد ماساتشوستس للتكنولوجيا".

"ما الطابق الذي ستذهب إليه يا صاح؟" سأل حارس توني الشخصي.

"حسنًا الآن، هذا سؤال مناسب، الطابق السفلي، بالحقيقة". المحادثة كانت تجرى في الطابق السفلي

"لدي اقتراح سأعرضه بنفسي. إنها مؤسسة بحثية يمولها قطاع خاص تدعى ( ميكانيكا الأفكار المتقدمة)".

امسك الرجل ببطاقتين عمله وعرضها لتوني و المرأة.

"ستقبل الاثنين، كي ترمي واحدة ولا تتصل من الاخرى" قال توني. و المرأة قلبت عينيها.

في المصعد، اكمل كيلين التحدث عن مؤسسته بحماس متقد.

لقد كانت تجربة مذهلة، رؤية شيء مجددا بوضوح أمامه.

دق المصعد، و الحشد خرج بينما فتح الباب. توني بقي مع الرجل الأعرج. و اخبر الآخرين ان يسبقوه. شعر ستيفن بشعور سيء حول هذا.

"انظر، ماذا قلت كان اسمك؟ كيلين؟" "استطيع ان ارى انك شغوف، وأنك أنهيت أبحاثك، ولكن توقيتك فظيع. اخبرك ماذا..." توني سحب بطاقة عمله من بدلته "اتصل بسكرتيرتي في الصباح سوف تنظم موعد لقاء".

"انا-شكراً لك، انت لا تعلم كم يعني هذا لي-" كيليان كان يهتز من العرفان.

ابتسم توني بالمشهد المثير للشفقة أمامه. ربت على كتف كيلين و انظم للآخرين.

"شكرا لك، توني! لن تندم على ذالك!" كيلين صرخ من خلفه. و المشهد اختفى للا شيء. و الضوء عاد إلى حالته الاصلية في المعمل.

هذا حدث...افضل من ماتوقع، فكر ستيفن. اذا كان بنفس الموقف، هو ربما، حسنا، لن يعامل الرجل بلطف كما فعل توني.

""تعزيز الذكريات الماضية، أو B.A.R.F.، اغه، انها لا تصبح اسهل عليك في قولها، صحيح؟"

توني، الشخص الحقيقي، وقف من ما كان يجلس عليه. " هي وسيلة مكلفة للغاية للتلاعب بالحصين*، لمسح...الذكريات للمؤلمة".

*منطقة في الدماغ مسؤولة عن الذكريات

"لذلك لم يكن أي من ذلك حقيقيًا؟ ماذا حدث بالفعل؟ "رفع ستيفن حاجبه وهو يستوعب المعلومة.

" يا فتى، انت متعلم سريع،" غمغم توني.

" حسنا، انا، لقد كنت وغد تماما في ذالك الوقت، تلاعبته به بدل من رفضه مباشرة. لقد أخبرته أن ينتظرني في السطح، وأني سأكون هناك في خمس دقائق. وهذا ما فعله، وعندما أدرك ماذا حدث، فكر لفترة قصيرة في القفز قبل أن يتحول إلى إرهابي ".

انتشر صمت محرج في الغرفة. " و هذا هي محاولتك لجعل نفسك تشعر بشعور افضل. انت لم تكن خارج المدينة، صحيح؟" سأل ستيفن

"الان هذا". " مستوى جديد من الوقاحة. انا احاول ان اعترف بمشاعري هنا".

"متى اخر مرة نمت فيها؟ و ماذا حدث لوجهك؟" قرب ستيفن المسافة بينهما بخطوتين سريعيتن. هو حملق بالحرق الذي على وجه توني. "هل هذا علامات حرق؟"

"هذا تفصيل صغير. لقد اخطئت بفهم اولوياتك. انا احاول ان اخبرك عن اخطائي-"

"اجلس. سأجلب حقيبة الإسعافات الأولية". وجدها ستيفن ثم غسل يديه كليا قبل أن يعود مع الحقيبة.

"ابقى ثابتًا"

"انا بخير. توقف عن اثارة ضجة". توني جفل بينما حاول ان يبعد ذراع ستيفن بيده المصابة.

"ما خطبك ذراعك؟" فحص ستيفن توني.

"اخلع قميصك".

" لا شيء خاطئ".

"اخلع. قميصك".

نظرة ستيفن التي لا رحمة فيها جعلت توني يرتعد، و خلع ملابسه.

"اذا اردت مني أن أتعرى، كل ما يجب عليك فعل هو السؤال".

"هذا- لا بأس". قال ستيفن بعد أن أخذ نفسًا عميقًا. هو و بحذر فحص الجرح. على الرغم من أن العلاج بدا بدائيًا ، ولكنه لم يكن كعلاج شخص غير محترف.

"سأزيله وأطهره مرة أخرى." نظر ستيفن ليتحدى توني ليعترض، لكن توني لم يستطع فعل أي شيء لأن درع الرجل الحديدي كان يقف خارج مدخل مكتب الاستقبال ، ولم يكن لديه فرصة للاحتجاج على ستيفن.

"لذالك..." بعد فترة، كسر توني الصمت" انت لن تعلق على هذا المشهد بأكمله؟"

"ما يمكن قوله تم قوله بالفعل". لم يخلع ستيفن عينيه على الجرح. هو عامل ذراع توني بأقصى عناية.

"رغم أني سأعترف اني فضولي لماذا ذكرت هذا. بالحكم على المشهد، الحادثة هذه حدثت منذ سنوات".

"هذا الشخص،ألدريتش كيلين. كان.... مفقودا منذ فترة من الوقت. لم يطالب أي شخص بمعرفة ماذا حدث له، كان من المفترض أن يكون ميتًا."

فرك توني رقبته بيده الغير مصابة ،" ربما سأشرع في شراء شركته، و تولي أبحاثه "

"وانت ذكرت إنه إرهابي؟"

"اجل، لا يعلم أحدا بهذا، ولكنه خطط لشيء شرير."

"إذن ماهي المشكلة؟" استهجن ستيفن "الشخص الشرير اختفى، انت تتولى المسؤولية، تحاول فعل الشيء الصحيح"

"ليس الامر بهذه البساطة. إذا لم اسخر منه منذ سنوات، فلن يصبح ارهابيًا".

جادل توني، وظهر احساسه بذنب الفظيع مرة أخرى.

"انها غلطتي".

"هذا هراء". جعد ستيفن حاجبه. و اوقف يديه ونظر إلى توني.

" انا لا اعرف من الذي جعلك تشعر بهذه الطريقة، أو انك تخبر نفسك بهذا ولكن السخرية من شخص ما لا يعد عذرا لأفعالهم. المتدربين يأتون إلى المستشفى الذي اعمل به طوال الوقت. متدربون يشعرون أنهم قادرون على القيام بكل شيء لكنهم لا يستطيعون حتى القيام بتطهير المعدات. انا اجعلهم يشعرون بأنهم عديمي القيمة. هل سوف يتحولون لأطباء يقومون بأعمال غير شرعية؟ "

"أنت لست بحاجة إلى أن تكون مسؤولاً عن اختياره. يمكنه تحويل الغضب إلى حافز والعمل بجدية لإثبات أنك مخطئ. لكنه اختار ارتكاب جرائم. ماذا يمكنك أن تفعل؟"

حدق توني في ستيفن. هو لم يرى الامر هكذا من قبل. هو أضاف كيلين الدريتش إلى قائمته الطويلة من ذنوبه، بما في ذلك كل ما أدانه به العالم. هو لم يندم على قتل كيلين.

هو علم إنه يجب فعل ذالك، ولكن النظر إلى الأمر بمنطقية لم يجعله يتوقف عن الشعور بذنب. اذا تعامل مع الموقف بطريقة مختلفة، إذن يمكنه تفادي الحادثة الفاشلة بأكملها، ولكن في الواقع، حتى ولو لم يكن في المصعد في ذالك اليوم، من الممكن أن يفعل شخص آخر نفس الأمر بعد سنوات عديدة. من قال ان قول نفس الشيء لن يؤدي إلى نفس النتائج؟

ستيفن أخذ نفسًا عميقًا و استمر في علاج ذراع توني.

قال توني بعد أن أغلق ستيفن حقيبة الإسعافات الأولية " ولكن حقاً، شكرًا لك".

"اصنع لي معروفًا و اذهب إلى المستشفى في المرة القادمة". حاول الطبيب أن يجعل نفسه يبدو متحفظًا.

يبدو أن توني ليس الوحيد الذي لا يعرف كيفية التعامل مع مشاعره.

"لا وعود ". راقب توني ستيفن وهو يرجع حقيبة الإسعافات الأولية لمكانها .

"ماذا عن ان تريني B.A.R.F-اجل، يبدو بأنك بحاجة إلى تعديل اسم الإختصار"

هذه المرة توني ضحك بصدق. " لا مشكلة طبيب، لكنني لا أعتقد أننا يمكننا انهاء الأمر في جلسة واحدة."

"انا لست ذاهبًا الى أي مكان" قال ستيفن بذهن شارد

توني ابتسم. يأمل أن يكون هذا صحيحًا.

**Author's Note:**

> ارجوا منكم ترك إعجاب على العمل الاصلي لدعم المؤلفة :  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126/chapters/27111240


End file.
